L'infiltration
by minimilie
Summary: Cette mission d'infiltration était trop risquée. Les révolutionnaires en étaient bien conscients, mais pour rien au monde ils ne reculeraient. L'occasion d'affaiblir le commerce d'esclaves était trop belle. Pour la rousse, il s'agissait aussi de combattre les démons de son passé. Le blond, lui, espérait juste que tout se passe bien. Mais rien ne se passa comme prévu.SPOIL DRESSROSA
1. Préparation à l'infiltration

_Bonjour à tous et à toutes !_

_Cela fait longtemps que je n'ai rien posté sur ffnet... Mes études ont ralenti mon rythme d'écriture de manière drastique et j'en suis désolée pour ceux et celles qui me suivent. Mais là, alors que mes révisions pour le concours approchent à grands pas (je commence lundi, pour un mois...), j'ai craqué. Quatre mois sans écrire, c'était trop pour moi ^^_

_Alors non, ce n'est pas la suite de "Et après ? Un Nouveau départ" ni de "Sous les masques, des naufragés de la vie"... Navrée, j'avais envie de m'atteler à un autre projet (et pour tout avouer, je manque un peu d'inspiration pour ces deux fictions... Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne les abandonne pas !)_

_Cette petite histoire que je commence fera quelques chapitres (quatre à cinq maximum). **Elle contient des spoils notamment sur des personnages qui apparaissent dans l'arc DRESSROSA**. Donc si vous n'êtes pas encore parvenus jusque là je vous conseille de ne pas la lire si vous voulez éviter d'apprendre des choses sur le manga sans le vouloir._

_L'histoire se déroule pendant les deux ans d'ellipse, quelques mois avant que l'équipage au chapeau de paille ne se reconstitue._

_Rating T par précaution à cause du langage et de certains passages violents qui vont arriver à certains moments dans la fiction (mais le premier chapitre est encore assez soft)._

_Voilà je crois que j'ai tout dit... Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Préparation à l'infiltration**

_Archipel Sabaody, 5h30_.

Tout était silencieux. Les habitants, encore plongés dans de doux rêves, profitaient des derniers instants de quiétude avant le lever du soleil.

Bientôt, l'aube ne tarderait pas à apparaître, amenant avec elle l'habituelle agitation si caractéristique de cet ensemble d'îlots. Des gamins s'élanceraient à l'assaut des marécages autour de la ville pour vivre des aventures fantasques comme seuls les enfants peuvent l'imaginer, tandis que leurs parents tenteraient de gagner leur vie le plus honnêtement possible. Le parc d'attraction ouvrirait, dissimulant derrière des manèges illuminés toute la noirceur qui habitait ce lieu pourri jusqu'à la moelle.

Bientôt, des hommes et des femmes seraient vendus, échangés contre de l'argent comme du bétail. Des innocents, condamnés à une vie de souffrance pour satisfaire les caprices des grands de ce monde. Une traite d'esclaves, sur laquelle le gouvernement Mondial fermait les yeux depuis des centaines d'années.

* * *

Dans une auberge de passage, une jeune femme au physique extrêmement avantageux passa une main tremblante dans ses cheveux roux coupés au carré, avant de souffler un grand coup pour évacuer la tension qui l'envahissait. Un sifflement discret provenant du couloir la fit sursauter. Après un instant de flottement, elle ajusta rapidement son béret avec ses lunettes d'aviateur avant d'ouvrir la porte de sa chambre. Devant elle se trouvait un jeune blond, grand et fin, dont le visage était marqué d'une grande cicatrice autour de l'œil gauche. Il portait tout comme la jeune femme un chapeau surmonté de lunettes d'aviateur, et était accompagné d'un homme-poisson d'une bonne cinquantaine d'années arborant un air sérieux.

\- Prête ? Demanda l'humain en chuchotant.

\- Allons-y. Déclara la rousse d'une voix dont elle dissimula le tremblement, avant de leur emboiter le pas.

Les trois clients sortirent discrètement de l'hôtel sans rien laisser derrière eux et se dirigèrent vers le grove 1. La nuit les dissimulait encore efficacement des regards indiscrets et leur permettait de se déplacer rapidement dans l'ombre. Il fallait au plus vite rejoindre le lieu qu'on leur avait indiqué. Leur informateur avait été très clair à ce sujet, une telle occasion ne se représenterait pas de sitôt...

Les traites d'esclaves étaient courantes sur l'île, des dizaines d'hommes étaient en effet vendus chaque semaine aux enchères. Mais aujourd'hui, c'était différent. Une vente privée avait été organisée par les marchands d'esclaves les plus influents de l'archipel. On racontait que tous les mafieux de ce gigantesque réseau seraient présents pour proposer leurs marchandises à certains Nobles du Nouveau Monde descendus spécialement sur Grand Line pour l'occasion. Une véritable aubaine pour les trois compagnons, une occasion de réduire à néant ce trafic inhumain.

\- On a eu le feu vert de Dragon, Sabo ? S'enquit l'homme-poisson alors qu'ils coupaient à travers des docks abandonnés.

\- Oui, confirma le blond. Il veut qu'on fasse le grand ménage. Pas de quartier.

La jeune femme grimaça. Bien qu'elle sache que tuer ces monstres était le seul moyen pour espérer porter un grand coup à l'économie parallèle basée sur le trafic humain, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir dégoûtée et nauséeuse après avoir entendu l'ordre de leur supérieur.

Elle s'était engagée dans la Révolution dans l'espoir de changer le monde pour le faire évoluer vers un modèle plus pacifique et tolérant, mais elle n'aimait pas le fait de se couvrir de sang pour avancer vers cet idéal. D'un autre côté, elle ne portait absolument pas dans son cœur les marchands d'esclaves et se consolait en se disant qu'ils étaient des pourritures qui ne méritaient que cela. Vision manichéenne et absolument pas objective de la situation. Elle frissonna en sentant la cicatrice de son dos la brûler. La sensation lui renvoyait en pleine figure la période la plus noire de sa vie.

Ses deux compagnons l'observaient discrètement tout en maintenant leur allure rapide, anxieux. Elle était perdue dans ses pensées et silencieuse, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas du tout, elle qui était d'habitude tellement joviale, pleine de vie et d'entrain… Nul doute que le fait de revenir dans ce lieu maudit la tourmentait.

Sabo fronça les sourcils en la voyant pâlir soudainement alors qu'ils passaient la frontière du grove 1. Il savait que l'esclavage était quelque chose qui la rebutait complètement et que ses émotions violentes pourraient interférer avec la mission. Mais quand elle l'avait supplié pour faire équipe avec eux, il n'avait pas pu lui dire non. Il y avait une telle détermination dans son regard océan, comment douter d'elle ?

Pourtant, devant l'angoisse sourde et tétanisante qui prenait peu à peu possession d'elle alors que ses souvenirs refaisaient surface, il se remettait en question. Aurait-il mieux valu qu'il l'oblige à rester au QG ? Et si elle perdait tous ses moyens devant les marchands d'esclaves ? Devait-il la mettre à l'écart pour le bien de leur mission ?

La jeune femme trébucha soudainement sur une racine de palétuvier, manquant de s'écrouler par terre. Le blond la rattrapa de justesse et la redressa doucement.

\- ça va ?

\- Désolée, perdue dans mes pensées, marmonna la susnommée avant de se remettre à marcher. Merci, Sabo-kun, je n'ai rien.

\- Koala, finit par lancer l'homme-poisson avec un regard insistant, je crois que tu ferais mieux de ne pas venir avec nous.

\- Quoi ? S'étonna-t-elle en s'arrêtant net. Mais Hack ...

\- Tu n'es pas prête à revivre ça, tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Regarde-toi, regarde dans quel état ça te met le simple fait de revenir dans cet endroit... Tu n'es plus toi-même. Quand je t'observe, tout ce que je vois c'est une petite fille effrayée, pas une redoutable révolutionnaire.

\- C'est plus dur que je le pensais... Admit-elle. Mais je tiens quand même à le faire.

\- Koala, interrompit Sabo, je pense la même chose qu'Hack. Tu devrais abandonner la mission. Tu vois bien que tu appréhendes énormément ce qui pourrait se passer là-bas. Pourquoi tu t'obstines, si ça te rend anxieuse au point de faire un début de crise d'angoisse ?

\- Si je n'y vais pas, protesta-t-elle en lui lançant un regard noir, je ne tournerai jamais la page. J'ai besoin de me prouver que je n'ai plus peur d'eux !

Le blond se pinça l'arête du nez pour calmer la migraine qu'il sentait poindre.

\- Et si jamais tu te rends compte qu'un des marchands d'esclaves se trouvant là-bas est celui qui t'a vendue aux Dragons Célestes ? Et si tu perds tes moyens et que tu te fais blesser, ou même tuer ?

Elle eut un petit sourire.

\- Depuis quand c'est toi qui imagines le pire et pas moi ?

\- Ne change pas de sujet, grimaça Sabo en détournant le regard.

\- Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas me moquer.

La jeune femme soupira et se tut un instant, pesant ses mots.

\- Si j'ai intégré la Révolution, c'est parce que je voulais tout faire pour empêcher que d'autres enfants subissent les mêmes traumatismes que moi. C'est ce qui m'a poussée à suivre un entraînement si drastique auprès d'Hack et à grimper les échelons, c'est ce qui m'a permis de tenir toutes les fois où je doutais de moi ou des décisions de Dragon-sama… C'est cet unique objectif qui est progressivement devenu ma raison de vivre à une époque où je ne croyais plus en rien, quand j'ai appris l'assassinat de Fisher Tiger. Si tu m'enlèves ça, je n'ai plus rien.

\- Koala... Fit Hack, ému.

\- Alors certes, continua-t-elle, j'ai le cœur qui bat la chamade, les jambes qui flageolent et l'envie de partir en courant depuis que je suis arrivée ici… C'est vrai, je ne suis pas dans le meilleur état émotionnel qui soit. Malheureusement pour moi la mission n'est pas des plus faciles, alors que c'est la première fois qu'on m'autorise à en faire une où je serai au contact d'esclaves et de trafiquants... mais ce n'est pas pour autant que j'ai perdu ma détermination. Je ferai tout pour que personne d'autre ne vive un calvaire tel que le mien aujourd'hui. Y compris ravaler ma peur et mettre ma vie en jeu, s'il le faut. Et vous n'avez pas le droit de m'en empêcher sous prétexte que vous vous inquiétez pour moi.

Sabo eut un petit rire et lui rabattit son béret devant les yeux.

\- Une vraie petite révolutionnaire hein ? Enfin on te retrouve... Très bien, tu as gagné.

Koala eut un grand sourire tandis qu'elle remettait son chapeau en place.

\- Je ne vous décevrai pas tous les deux.

\- N'en profite pas pour te mettre dans des situations impossibles, marmonna l'homme-poisson. Cette fois-ci on agit chacun de notre côté ne l'oublie pas, on ne pourra pas t'aider si tu es en difficulté.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je jouerai parfaitement mon rôle…

\- On arrive au point de rendez-vous, fit le blond, coupant court à cette discussion.

Il émit à nouveau un petit sifflement et un jeune homme brun sortit de l'ombre, s'avançant vers eux.

\- Vous êtes à l'heure, parfait, murmura-t-il après les avoir salués. Ils ne vont pas tarder à ouvrir pour amener les esclaves. Hack, tu es sûr que tu pourras le faire ? Être l'appât, c'est loin d'être sans danger…

\- On maintient le plan comme prévu, souffla l'homme-poisson. Je suis prêt, Jack. C'est le seul moyen de me faire entrer, de toute façon.

\- Mets-ça, alors, répondit le dénommé Jack en lui lançant des chaînes. Elles ont une faiblesse au niveau des maillons retenant les bracelets. Si tu tires dessus d'un geste sec, elles devraient lâcher, mais si un humain d'une force moyenne tente de le faire, elles resteront indemnes.

\- Ingénieux, complimenta Sabo alors qu'il aidait Hack à les enfiler.

\- Il faudrait que tu boives ça aussi, reprit le brun en tendant au vieil homme-poisson une fiole. C'est un puissant tranquillisant. Je suis désolé pour ça, mais il faut qu'ils te croient le plus inoffensif que possible.

\- Et comment je vais faire pour me battre si je prends ça ?

\- Ses effets devraient être dissipés dans trois à quatre heures. Et au cas où ce ne serait pas le cas, je vais te donner un antidote que tu glisseras dans le nœud de ton kimono.

Hack acquiesça et but d'une traite le contenu de la fiole, grimaçant à cause du goût infect de la mixture.

\- Et pour nous, tu as ce qu'il faut ? Demanda Koala à Jack.

\- Oui, attends…

Il farfouilla quelques instants dans ses poches avant de tendre deux enveloppes au blond et à la rousse.

\- Pour toi Sabo, l'invitation. Tu te feras passer pour le cousin au deuxième degré du roi Elizabello, du royaume de Prodense. Il est blond, fin et grand, comme toi, ça devrait passer. On ne le voit jamais aux côté du Roi, personne ne sait à quoi il ressemble, ce qui fait bien notre affaire. Il était censé venir mais il a "malencontreusement" été retardé par des affaires qui nécessitaient sa présence au royaume…

\- Encore un coup de l'équipe de Dan ? s'enquit Sabo avec un sourire.

\- Oui, ils ont encore fait un travail remarquable… C'est aussi grâce à eux qu'on a pu intercepter son message d'excuse avec l'invitation à l'intérieur. Les nobles sont décidément bien naïfs, parfois.

\- Ils ne n'attendent pas à ce que de pauvres gens du peuple puissent vouloir boycotter l'évènement… Ils ont trop confiance en leur pouvoir, s'imaginant que personne n'osera se dresser contre eux.

\- Ils ont tort. Enfin bref, c'est tout pour toi, on compte sur toi pour redevenir le parfait Noble que tu aurais dû être… Et pour toi Koala, c'est une lettre de recommandation de Mlle Mineko, la patronne de la plus prestigieuse maison de dames de compagnie de l'île. Elle indique que c'est ta première entrée dans la société et qu'elle s'excuse pour la maladresse dont tu feras sans doute preuve, mais qu'il n'y avait plus que toi de disponible aujourd'hui.

Koala soupira.

\- ça pour être maladroite, je risque bien de l'être…

\- Hey, fit Sabo en lui étreignant l'épaule doucement, pas de stress. Tu as déjà été serveuse pour d'autres missions, c'est presque la même chose. Il faut juste leur donner en plus l'impression que tu es plus cultivée qu'eux, et tenir la conversation s'ils te le demandent… Je sais que tu en es capable.

Elle hocha la tête. L'aube commençait à se lever.

\- Voici ton uniforme, continua le brun en tendant à la jeune femme un paquet. Ne râle pas si la tenue est trop sexy à ton goût, ce n'est pas moi qui ai choisi… On y va, Hack ? Demanda Jack en se tournant vers l'homme-poisson.

Ce dernier hocha la tête. Le tranquillisant avait l'air d'avoir déjà bien fait son effet, il était tout groggy. Koala aurait ri en le voyant ainsi si la situation n'était pas si tendue.

\- Vous vous souvenez de vos rôles respectifs et du signal pour passer à l'acte ?

Tous hochèrent la tête.

\- Si ça dégénère, reprit Sabo, n'oubliez pas que la priorité pour Dragon-sama est de ne perdre personne dans ses rangs, alors fuyez chacun de votre côté, ça dispersera l'ennemi. Quoi qu'il arrive, mission achevée ou pas, on se retrouve au point de rendez-vous avant la tombée de la nuit, d'accord ?

\- Affirmatif, acquiescèrent-ils tous.

\- Alors allons-y, et bonne chance à tous.

Jack sortit de l'ombre, tenant Hack fermement enchaîné. Sabo et Koala, toujours dissimulés dans des buissons, les regardèrent approcher du lieu de vente. Deux gardes surveillaient étroitement l'entrée.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda l'un d'entre eux d'un air méfiant.

\- Jack Cobra… Je suis venu proposer ma marchandise à la vente.

\- Vous avez une autorisation ?

\- Non, mais je sais que n'importe quel vendeur d'esclave a le droit de participer à l'évènement du moment que sa marchandise a une valeur supérieure à un million de berrys, répondit-il sans se démonter. Cet homme-poisson en vaut au moins deux, c'est un maître du karaté aquatique qui ferait un excellent garde du corps pour nos chers acheteurs…

L'un des gardes tourna autour de Hack pour l'examiner sous toutes les coutures.

\- Il est un peu vieux non ?

\- Son âge prouve qu'il a acquis au cours de sa vie une grande expérience que n'ont pas les hommes-poissons plus jeunes. Ne vous méprenez pas, il n'est pas à prendre à la légère. J'ai eu énormément de mal à l'attraper.

\- Vous lui avez administré un calmant ?

\- Assez pour le maintenir tranquille jusqu'à la fin des ventes. Jugez-en par la dilatation des pupilles.

\- C'est bon, vous pouvez y aller, acquiesça l'autre garde en ouvrant la porte. L'entrepôt est après la deuxième porte à droite, au fond du couloir.

\- Je vous remercie, messieurs.

Sabo soupira de soulagement alors que ses deux camarades disparaissaient à l'intérieur de l'imposante bâtisse. Il se tourna vers Koala, qui serrait les dents.

\- Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, grogna-t-elle, j'aurais dégommé ces gardes avec une technique de karaté amphibien. Ils me dégoûtent…

\- Il va falloir que tu te retiennes jusqu'au signal, lui murmura-t-il. Ne t'en fais pas, tu auras à faire à l'intérieur… Tiens.

Il lui glissa dans la main deux pistolets miniatures.

\- Je sais que tu préfères te servir de tes poings, mais je serai plus rassuré si tu gardais ça avec toi. On ne sait jamais ce qui peut arriver…

Elle acquiesça et les glissa dans ses bottes.

\- Et toi ? Tu n'as pas pu emmener ton bô pour cette mission.

Il entrouvrit sa veste, lui montrant deux pistolets et une dague dans les poches intérieures de celle-ci.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je suis équipé.

Elle hocha la tête. Il ne leur restait plus qu'à attendre le moment de rentrer en scène à leur tour.

* * *

_Et voilà pour ce premier chapitre ! Merci d'être parvenus jusque là :) N'oubliez pas de mettre une petite review si ça vous a plu ainsi que vos critiques si vous trouvez que je dois améliorer des choses. Je suis un peu rouillée après ces longs mois sans écrire..._

_A la semaine prochaine pour le prochain chapitre !_

_minimilie_


	2. Jeux de rôle et coup de théâtre

_Bonjour tout le monde !_

_Tout d'abord, merci à tous ceux qui sont venus jeter un coup d'oeil au premier chapitre, vous étiez nombreux ! Et merci à ceux qui ont suivi/ajouté aux favoris cette fiction, ainsi que Altyia, Camille, ChocOlive Flamous, RosaliePanda et Tenshi D. Clara pour vos reviews ! _

_(Camille : comme tu es une Guest, je ne peux pas te répondre par MP et je le ferai donc ici : Je suis contente que le début te plaise, figure-toi que moi aussi je suis activement à la recherche de fictions sur eux... à défaut d'en trouver beaucoup, j'en ai écrit une ;D)_

_Voici le deuxième chapitre, qui sera je pense le plus long de cette fiction (presque 4300 mots !) J'espère que ça vous plaira, et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Jeux de rôle et coup de théâtre**

Onze heures moins le quart. C'était son tour. Sabo s'étira avant de sortir de son poste d'observation et de se diriger d'un pas nonchalant vers les gardes.

\- Bonjour, soldats, déclara-t-il d'un ton impérieux en les détaillant. Est-ce ici que se déroule la vente ?

Les gardes se redressèrent, un peu intimidés devant ce jeune homme qui les prenait de haut. Il avait tout à fait l'allure des personnes qui côtoient les hautes sphères et le pouvoir.

\- C'est bien ici, Monsieur, lança l'un d'entre eux. Puis-je me permettre de vous demander votre invitation ?

\- Comment ? Vous ignorez donc qui je suis ? J'ose espérer que c'est une plaisanterie… Râla le blond d'un air méprisant. Ai-je l'air de quelqu'un qui ne serait pas autorisé à participer à cette vente ?

\- Pardonnez-nous Monsieur, fit le deuxième garde en se ratatinant un peu plus. Nous ne doutons absolument pas de votre ascendance, mais nous avons pour consigne de vérifier les invitations de toute personne qui souhaite entrer, par mesure de sécurité…

\- C'est grotesque… Allez-vous aussi nous faire l'insulte de nous fouiller ?

\- Monseigneur, essayez de nous comprendre, nous ne faisons qu'appliquer les ordres…

\- Ridicule… Enfin, puisqu'il le faut, répliqua Sabo en leur tendant l'invitation d'un geste sec. Voyez donc par vous-même.

Le garde lut l'invitation et vérifia que le nom indiqué dessus était bien dans le registre.

\- Tout est en ordre, Monseigneur Prodensio, vous pouvez y aller. Navrés du dérangement…

\- Soyez sûrs que je me plaindrai auprès de ceux qui nous rabaissent nous les Nobles à de telles stupidités, bougonna le révolutionnaire en entrant dans la salle des ventes.

Intérieurement, le blond était plié de rire. Son rôle n'était au final pas si compliqué à jouer… mais le plus dur restait à venir. Il s'agirait d'exhiber toute la superbe et le dédain inhérents à un membre d'une lignée royale auprès d'autres Nobles, rien à voir avec deux pauvres gardes faciles à duper…

Il se dirigea vers l'espace dédié aux Nobles, à côté de l'estrade. Une dizaine de tables s'y trouvaient, déjà occupées en partie par des personnes toutes plus richement parées les unes que les autres. Sabo reconnut parmi elles des membres de plusieurs familles royales du Nouveau Monde, ainsi que Messire John, le conseiller de Saint Rosward, un des Dragons Célestes les plus influents de MarieJoie. Il se dirigea vers une table un peu à l'écart, où se trouvaient deux jeunes filles accompagnées d'un couple de personnes beaucoup plus âgées, certainement leurs parents au vu de leur ressemblance. De nouveaux Nobles à n'en pas douter vu leur tendance à afficher leurs richesses et leurs regards admiratifs envers le conseiller du Dragon Céleste. Il avait trouvé les personnes idéales.

\- Pardonnez-moi de vous importuner, Monsieur, Madame, Mesdemoiselles, leur dit-il en inclinant son haut-de-forme, mais je vois qu'il y a une place de libre auprès de vous… Puis-je me joindre à votre tablée ?

Il joignit à la parole un sourire ravageur en direction de la mère des deux filles, dont les joues rosirent subitement.

\- Bien entendu, Monsieur, acquiesça celle-ci en désignant la chaise libre.

\- Je vous remercie. Je m'appelle Gerald Prodensio, explicita-t-il en serrant la main au chef de la famille, avant de faire un baisemain à sa femme.

\- Prodensio, de la famille royale du royaume de Prodense ? S'étonna une des jeunes filles en ouvrant de grands yeux.

\- Effectivement, acquiesça-t-il en lui faisant un baisemain à son tour. Vous connaissez donc le Roi Elizabello, mon cousin ?

\- Evidemment, s'écria la plus jeune des deux filles, qui n'a pas eu vent de ses exploits en combat ? Est-il vrai qu'un seul de ses coups de poings peut ravager une ville entière ?

\- Marie, ça suffit, la réprimanda son père tandis que le blond s'asseyait.

\- Laissez, mon cher. Elle est encore jeune, c'est normal de montrer de l'enthousiasme à son âge… Tout ce qu'on raconte est vrai, Mademoiselle Marie. Le Roi Elizabello est effectivement l'homme le plus puissant que je connaisse. Sa force n'a d'égale que sa sagesse. Quel dommage qu'il n'ait pas souhaité m'accompagner aujourd'hui, j'aurai pu vous le présenter… Vous formez une famille noble fort charmante.

\- Si vous étiez venu accompagné, nous n'aurions certainement pas eu l'occasion de profiter de la présence d'un jeune homme tel que vous, souligna l'autre fille en rosissant.

\- Vous me flattez, Mademoiselle… Puis-je oser demander votre prénom ?

\- Célia, Monsieur Prodensio. Célia Soiedechine.

\- Célia… Un prénom fort charmant qui sied à merveille à une aussi belle créature ! Mon pauvre Monsieur Soiedechine, je suppose que cela ne doit pas être facile tous les jours d'être le père de deux jeunes filles en âge de se marier…

\- Hélas, les prétendants ne font pas le pied de grue en bas de chez nous, soupira le père de celles-ci. Voyez-vous, nous n'avons acquis le statut de Nobles que depuis peu, je suis à l'origine un marchand qui a fait fortune dans le commerce du textile de luxe… Aux yeux de la plupart des Nobles, nous ne sommes que des opportunistes.

\- Pourtant, ils ont tous dû commencer comme vous, à bâtir leur empire… Ne vous inquiétez pas, souvent dans notre milieu des berrys en abondance peuvent masquer un statut récemment acquis. Les vieilles familles Nobles commencent à être en manque d'argent et n'hésitent plus à contracter des mariages avec des castes inférieures mais bien mieux loties pécuniairement…

\- Espérons que cela arrivera avant que mes beautés n'atteignent l'âge d'être vieilles filles, s'exclama Madame Soiedechine, déclenchant l'hilarité de la tablée et l'indignation des deux demoiselles.

La discussion continua ainsi pendant un moment, Sabo y participant d'un air intéressé tout en jetant des coups d'œil à la salle qui se remplissait toujours plus de nobles têtes. Il remerciait ses parents de lui avoir inculqué la manière de rester courtois et avenant en toute circonstances. Les automatismes qu'on lui avait inculqué de force dans sa jeunesse ressortaient tout naturellement au moment où il en avait le plus besoin, lui permettant de dissimuler à merveille la haine et le dégoût qu'il ressentait vis-à-vis de ce monde auquel il avait appartenu et qu'il avait renié de tout son être.

\- Excusez-moi de vous déranger, Messieurs, Mesdames… Auriez-vous besoin de quelque chose ?

Sabo se tourna vers la serveuse et resta coi. Devant lui se trouvait Koala, métamorphosée. Elle avait quitté ses habituels vêtements de mission pour arborer un kimono de geisha finement ajusté et épousant parfaitement ses courbes. Ses cheveux étaient attachés en plusieurs petits chignons retenus par des peignes et couronnés d'épingles dont les décorations brillantes encadraient son visage. Un maquillage discret soulignait son regard océan et ses lèvres, peintes en rouge, paraissaient encore plus pulpeuses que d'habitude. Il déglutit difficilement avant de reprendre contenance devant son regard insistant, où il décelait une lueur agacée.

\- Je prendrai la même chose que Monsieur Soiedechine, finit-il.

Elle acquiesça et fit demi-tour pour annoncer la commande. Sabo eut du mal à détacher son regard de sa camarade. C'était donc cette tenue que Jack avait qualifiée de sexy… Le mot était faible, Koala était déjà magnifique au naturel, mais là cela dépassait tout ce qu'on pouvait imaginer. S'il n'avait pas un rôle à tenir, il n'aurait certainement pas pu se retenir de l'amener loin des regards, pour être le seul à apprécier sa beauté.

Cette réflexion lui fit l'effet d'une gifle. Il n'avait pas le droit de penser ainsi, c'était sa coéquipière et son amie… Il se l'était interdit dès le début. Et puis il était un commandant de l'Armée Révolutionnaire. Il ne pouvait exprimer des sentiments pour qui que ce soit, c'était bien trop dangereux.

\- Monsieur Prodensio? Fit Célia, le sortant de ses pensées. Vous avez l'air ailleurs…

\- Oh, pardonnez-moi Mademoiselle, j'ai fait un voyage éprouvant pour parvenir jusqu'ici, répondit-il en prenant un air contrit qui ferait craquer n'importe quelle femme. Que disions-nous ?

De son côté, Koala déambulait d'une table à l'autre, se retenant de mettre un pain à tous les hommes qui tentaient discrètement de lui mettre une main aux fesses. Si extérieurement elle conservait un sourire de circonstance, intérieurement elle bouillonnait. Elle détestait son accoutrement, elle détestait ces Nobles et leurs attitudes supérieures, et surtout elle détestait l'air séducteur qu'affichait Sabo à cet instant. Elle savait bien qu'il jouait un rôle et il le faisait très bien, on lui aurait donné le bon Dieu et le statut de Noble sans confession. Mais était-il obligé de se pavaner ainsi devant les deux greluches assises à sa table ?

Dieu ce que ça l'énervait quand il se servait de sa gueule d'ange pour parvenir à ses fins en mission… Il savait très bien qu'il était un jeune homme séduisant et aimait en jouer. Elle-même n'était pas insensible à son charme et elle avait de plus en plus de mal à rester concentrée lorsqu'elle était auprès de lui. Quel dommage qu'il semble la considérer uniquement comme une amie… Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit si accessible et si aveugle en même temps ?

\- Mademoiselle ! Et mon verre de scotch ?

\- J'arrive tout de suite, Messire John, s'écria-t-elle en faisant demi-tour vers le bar pour remplir à nouveau son plateau.

Lorsqu'elle déposa la commande du conseiller du Dragon Céleste sur la table, celui-ci la retint en lui attrapant le poignet. Elle se figea et se retint de dégager sa main d'un geste brusque. Elle n'était pas censée savoir se défendre… Elle ne put néanmoins s'empêcher d'analyser la situation rapidement. Quatre hommes à la table, aucune femme. Mauvais point pour elle, ils n'auraient aucun scrupule à lui faire du gringe. Elle allait devoir se débrouiller adroitement.

\- Depuis le début, vous n'avez fait que courir à droite et à gauche pour servir vos clients, lui fit le conseiller avec un sourire prédateur qui fit froid dans le dos à la rousse. Ne voudriez-vous pas souffler quelques instants et échanger des anecdotes avec nous ?

\- C'est que, hésita-t-elle, les ventes ne vont pas tarder à démarrer alors je doute que nous aurons beaucoup de temps pour discuter….

\- Allons j'insiste, nous ne vous retiendrons pas longtemps Mademoiselle, vos collègues sauront très certainement se débrouiller sans vous. Et puis cela fait aussi partie de votre travail de nous distraire, n'est-ce pas ? L'auriez-vous oublié ?

\- Bien sûr que non, Monsieur, abdiqua-t-elle en s'asseyant à côté d'eux et en se forçant à sourire.

Sabo, qui n'avait rien raté de la scène qui se déroulait à quelques mètres de lui, serra les poings sous la table. Il sentait sa coéquipière en mauvaise posture, mais ne pouvait rien faire pour l'aider. Cela reviendrait à griller leur couverture et ce n'était pas encore le moment.

\- Quel est votre nom, mademoiselle ? Demanda le conseiller John.

\- Ko… Konan, Monsieur, se reprit Koala rapidement.

Quelle idiote, elle avait failli se trahir à force de stresser !

\- Konan… c'est assez original. D'où venez-vous ?

\- D'East Blue.

\- Vous avez pourtant plus les traits d'une jeune femme du Sud, je suis étonné ! Les apparences peuvent parfois être trompeuses.

Elle retint un sourire. S'il savait à quel point !

La jeune femme retint un tressaillement lorsqu'il posa une de ses mains sur sa cuisse. Surtout, rester maîtresse de ses émotions, enfouir profondément son envie de lui briser le bras…

\- Et alors, Konan, quels sont vos projets d'avenir ? Une jeune femme aussi belle que vous doit avoir le monde à ses pieds…

\- Oh non Monsieur, ça c'est un luxe auquel seuls les gens de votre rang peuvent accéder. Je me contente de mener tranquillement mon petit bout de chemin et d'écarter les obstacles qui se dressent devant moi lorsque c'est nécessaire.

Le révolutionnaire blond de son côté cessa de respirer. Koala avait-elle perdu l'esprit ? L'insolence était à peine dissimulée dans ses propos, elle allait tout faire capoter si elle éveillait les soupçons !

\- Ah, la flamme de la jeunesse ! J'aime cette combattivité, rit Sir John en retirant sa main pour porter son verre à ses lèvres.

Sabo retint un soupir soulagé. Heureusement que le Noble était trop obnubilé par son envie de prendre la rousse dans ses filets pour noter ses réponses à double sens …

La lumière devint soudainement tamisée et le grésillement caractéristique d'un micro se fit entendre, faisant taire les conversations autour des tables.

\- Mesdames, Mesdemoiselles et Messieurs, soyez les bienvenues à cette vente privée !

Koala profita du fait que tous regardaient ailleurs pour s'éclipser de la table discrètement et revenir près du bar, le coeur battant la chamade. Si cet heureux retournement de situation n'avait pas eu lieu, elle se serait forcément démasquée. Elle avait atteint son quota de remarques sexistes et de rentre-dedans pour les prochains mois à venir.

\- Nous espérons que vous trouverez votre bonheur parmi les nombreux éléments que nous mettons à votre disposition, continua celui qui tenait le micro. Sachez que nous avons tout mis en œuvre pour vous procurer des esclaves de toute première qualité ainsi que des lots particulièrement rares en exclusivité ! Il y aura du choix, et il y en aura pour tout le monde !

La révolutionnaire dut se soutenir au bar pour ne pas trembler. Elle avait les jambes flageolantes… Des flashs de souvenirs étaient en train de s'imprimer brutalement dans son esprit. Son corps se rappelait d'une scène similaire, les mêmes mots horribles à entendre, la même peur qui lui nouait le ventre, la même ambiance nauséabonde…

\- Avant de débuter les enchères, j'aimerais inviter tous ceux qui ont permis la tenue de cette vente privée à se présenter à vous. Messieurs les marchands, veuillez monter sur l'estrade je vous prie !

Sous les acclamations du public, les trafiquants grimpèrent sur l'estrade et firent en direction des Nobles de nombreuses courbettes et saluts avec le sourire. Qui aurait pu penser en les voyant ainsi qu'ils étaient des vautours se nourrissant du malheur et de l'exploitation d'êtres humains ?

Sabo repéra Jack au milieu de ces pourritures et le vit appuyer discrètement sur l'intérieur de sa veste. C'était le moment. Il chercha du regard sa partenaire et jura en voyant qu'elle était livide et regardait la scène d'un air vide, complètement tétanisée. Pas maintenant, bordel !

\- Koala ! Hurla-t-il pour qu'elle reprenne ses esprits, la faisant sursauter.

Au même instant, un bruit de détonation se fit entendre en coulisses et la salle des ventes fut plongée dans le noir total. Des exclamations de surprise fusaient de toutes parts du côté des Nobles. D'un geste assuré, Sabo ôta les lunettes sur son chapeau et les mit sur ses yeux. Grâce à elles, il pouvait distinguer leurs cibles avec les infrarouges que produisaient leurs corps. Sans prêter attention aux interrogations des Nobles de sa table il se leva et, se rapprochant rapidement de l'estrade, il sortit ses pistolets de sa poche intérieure. Sans plus attendre, il tira sur les trafiquants d'armes. Des hurlements emplirent bientôt la salle suite aux coups de feux et la panique envahit les gens attablés.

\- Mais c'est quoi ce bordel ? S'écria l'un des marchands d'esclaves sur l'estrade.

Un deuxième tir le fit taire définitivement.

\- Ce bordel, comme tu dis, c'est ce qui arrive à force de magouiller avec les vies humaines, fit une voix féminine près du blond tandis que l'homme qu'elle avait abattu tombait au sol dans un bruit sourd.

\- Evacuez tous ! Hurla le barman aux Nobles, qui ne se le firent pas dire deux fois. Et que quelqu'un rallume cette foutue lumière !

Koala se retourna vers Sabo, qui lui fit le geste convenu. Abaissant son arme, elle se détendit et refit le même signe avant de se placer à côté de lui. Le problème avec les infrarouges, c'est qu'on ne distinguait qu'une silhouette floue dans le noir complet, pas moyen de savoir si on se trouvait face à un allié ou un ennemi, sauf si on possédait un Haki de l'Observation affuté. Mieux valait ne pas prendre de risques.

\- ça va ? Lui murmura-t-il en rechargeant son arme.

\- Oui, acquiesça-t-elle. Merci pour tout à l'heure …

\- Il n'y a pas de quoi. Si les rôles étaient inversés je sais que tu aurais fait la même chose pour moi.

\- Ils ont buté O'Neil ! Combien ils sont les salops ? Choppez-les !

Le bruit d'une lame qui fend l'air et un gargouillis infâme confirmèrent le fait que celui qui avait parlé venait de perdre sa tête. Sur l'estrade, Jack avait dérobé le katana d'un des marchands et s'en donnait à cœur joie, découpant des membres et tailladant les corps autour de lui.

\- Descendez-moi ces ordures, s'énerva l'un des marchands d'esclaves auprès de ses hommes de main pétrifiés autour de l'estrade.

\- Mais patron, on ne sait même pas où sont nos cibles ! On risque de blesser les Nobles si on tire à l'aveuglette !

\- Vous préférez attendre sagement qu'ils nous tirent tous comme des lapins ?

\- A votre place, fit Sabo avec une grosse voix en se plaçant à un mètre d'eux, je suivrai les conseils de votre boss.

\- Il est là, le fumier !

Le jeune homme s'écarta agilement tandis que les lourdauds tiraient vers là où il se trouvait auparavant, en direction de l'estrade.

\- AAAAAH !

\- BOSS !

\- Mais quels idiots, souffla Koala tandis que Sabo revenait vers elle, descendre leur propre chef... Je ne pensais pas qu'ils se feraient avoir par un plan aussi grotesque.

\- Je suis expert dans l'art de duper les gens, tu te souviens ? Répliqua le blond d'un air amusé.

\- A l'aide, les esclaves s'échappent ! Hurla un autre homme dans le fond de l'estrade. Il faut leur couper la route !

Visiblement, Hack était lui aussi entré en action.

\- Jack ! Cria Koala pour couvrir le bruit de leurs armes.

\- Ouais je sais, j'y vais, répliqua celui-ci d'une voix rendue rauque par l'effort. Je vous laisse vous occuper du menu fretin, leur lança-t-il avant de s'élancer à la poursuite des hommes qui se dirigeaient vers l'entrepôt.

Sabo et Koala se rapprochèrent du bar et s'accolèrent dos contre dos, protégeant mutuellement leurs arrières.

\- Combien ? Murmura la rousse.

\- Dix de mon côté. Mais des renforts arrivent.

Elle grimaça. Elle avait utilisé presque toutes les balles des pistolets que Sabo lui avait donné. Ça allait être tendu.

A cet instant la lumière fut rallumée, brûlant la rétine de la jeune femme qui ferma les yeux en jurant. Dans un réflexe, les deux révolutionnaires s'accroupirent derrière le bar pour dissimuler leur présence.

Eblouie, la rousse se sentait plus vulnérable que jamais, bien qu'elle sache que les marchands d'esclaves encore en vie n'y voyaient rien non plus, eux aussi habitués à l'obscurité totale depuis de longues minutes.

\- Rah mais qui est le con qui a mis les lampes à fond ? Ça brûle les yeux !

\- Vous ne perdez rien pour attendre, foutus révolutionnaires ! Lança un autre homme de main. Même si on ne vous voit pas pour le moment vous êtes cernés, on finira par vous retrouver et on va vous crever comme des chiens ! Les renforts seront là dans un instant, vous êtes finis !

Sabo sentit la rousse trembler contre lui. La situation était désespérée et elle le savait. Il la serra dans ses bras pour lui redonner du courage.

\- Koala, murmura-t-il tout bas pour qu'ils ne se fassent pas repérer, tu me fais confiance ?

\- Oui, souffla-t-elle.

\- Plan C, avec moi pour cible.

Elle se figea.

\- Tu es complètement fou…

\- Ils n'ont aucune idée de ce à quoi on ressemble, c'est à notre avantage. On n'a plus rien à perdre de toutes les façons… ça ne marchera que si c'est moi qui suis exposé, tu le sais bien.

Il lui donna la dague qu'il avait amenée avec lui. Autour d'eux, on entendait toujours leurs ennemis pester contre la lumière qui les empêchait d'ouvrir les yeux. La rousse soupira un grand coup pour se donner du courage puis lui tira la main pour le relever. D'un geste vif elle se plaça derrière Sabo et glissa le tranchant de la lame sous la jugulaire du blond, le maintenant fermement contre elle de son autre main. Au même moment, les renforts des marchands défoncèrent la porte de la salle des ventes.

\- Non je vous en prie, s'écria Sabo d'une voix blanche, ne me faites pas de mal !

\- Plus un geste ou je saigne ce Noble comme un porc ! Cria Koala d'une voix ferme.

Elle entendit le cliquetis des armes qui se dirigeaient toutes vers eux et retint un frisson. Prudemment, elle ouvrit les yeux et fut soulagée de voir que son éblouissement s'était presque totalement dissipée. Une trentaine d'hommes braquaient leurs fusils vers eux.

\- Je ne plaisante pas, reprit la rousse d'une voix cinglante. Laissez-moi partir, ou je l'égorge devant vous.

\- Je vous en prie, faites ce qu'elle demande… supplia le révolutionnaire d'un ton apeuré.

\- Tu nous prends pour des bleus ou quoi ? Les Nobles ont tous été évacués, c'est juste ton complice que tu fais semblant de prendre en otage ! Descendez-les tous les deux !

\- Stop, arrêtez tout ! Hurla un des gardes de l'entrée du bâtiment qui avait débarqué en courant. Il manque un Noble dehors, il est toujours dans la salle !

Les deux révolutionnaires se retinrent de justesse de soupirer de soulagement.

Le messager se figea en voyant la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux et pointa du doigt Sabo.

\- C'est lui les gars, c'est le cousin du roi de Prodense ! Il est Noble, c'est sûr !

\- Bien sûr que je suis Noble ! S'énerva le révolutionnaire. Ça se voit non ? Comment osez-vous penser que je puisse être un usurpateur !

\- Tout doux, Monseigneur, menaça Koala en pressant un peu plus la dague contre la gorge de Sabo, y faisant perler un peu de sang. Vous allez finir par vous blesser gravement à force de vous débattre …

\- Mais qu'est-ce que vous attendez pour me sortir de cette situation, bandes d'incapables ! S'écria le blond.

\- Ne vous en faites pas Seigneur Prodensio, on gère la situation ! S'exclamèrent les hommes de main des marchands d'un air apeuré.

\- Oh oui ça pour sûr, vous gérez les gars, ricana Koala d'un air méprisant. Même tellement bien que vous avez failli descendre un des Grands de ce Monde parce que vous n'êtes pas capable de distinguer vos clients de vos ennemis…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? S'énerva un des gardes. Libère le Seigneur Prodensio immédiatement !

\- Vous croyez vraiment que vous êtes en position pour me donner des ordres ? Cracha la rousse. Je vais vous le rendre votre petit Noble, ne vous en faites pas… Une fois que je serai sortie de cette salle sans encombre.

\- Tu vas nous le payer salope !

\- Gardez vos noms d'oiseaux pour vous, si vous ne voulez pas qu'il arrive des bricoles à mon otage… Et reculez, tous, MAINTENANT !

Les malfrats obéirent à contrecœur, tendus.

\- Avancez, Monseigneur, lâcha Koala à Sabo en appuyant sur le dernier mot.

\- Tu ne sais pas à quoi tu t'es exposée en me menaçant ainsi, maugréa le blond… Je veillerai personnellement à ce qu'on te retrouve et qu'on te torture pendant des jours et des jours pour laver l'affront que tu me fais subir. Je te ferai traquer jusqu'aux confins du Nouveau Monde s'il le faut, jusqu'à ce qu'on m'apporte ta tête sur un plateau d'argent.

\- Oui oui, encore faut-il que vous m'attrapiez une fois que je serai sortie d'ici… ça suffit les beaux discours, on y va.

Sabo était à fond dans son personnage, songea la rousse. Heureusement, ça l'avait beaucoup aidée à rentrer dans son propre rôle…

Ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie, Koala collant soigneusement son dos contre le mur pour ne pas laisser d'ouverture aux ennemis qui la regardaient passer d'un œil mauvais. Pas un bruit n'était audible hormis leurs pas qui résonnaient sur le sol, l'atmosphère était tendue comme jamais. Encore deux mètres et ils seraient à la porte de la salle…

A la tension des épaules de Sabo, elle comprit qu'il était prêt.

\- Maintenant ! Hurla Koala en le lâchant soudainement.

\- Ryuusouken (*) ! s'écria-t-il en noircissant ses poings avec le Haki de l'Armement.

Il lança ses deux poings vers le sol, faisant trembler le sol sous l'impact. Sous les yeux ébahis des malfrats qui n'avaient rien vu venir, le plafond de la salle s'écroula sur eux, les tuant sur le coup.

\- Vite Koala, le tunnel va aussi s'effondrer ! La héla le révolutionnaire.

Ils coururent comme des dératés vers la sortie et défoncèrent la porte du bâtiment pour se retrouver enfin dehors, alors que le reste de la salle des ventes s'écroulait dans un fracas assourdissant. Toussant à cause de la poussière qui les entourait, les deux révolutionnaires se relevèrent difficilement, leurs muscles tendus à l'extrême suite à toutes leurs péripéties.

\- C'était moins une, souffla Sabo en aidant Koala à se relever.

\- Ce n'est pas fini, commandant en second de l'Armée Révolutionnaire, cingla une voix à une dizaine de mètres d'eux.

Le sang de Sabo ne fit qu'un tour tandis que la rousse pâlit brusquement. Le blond se mit immédiatement en position de défense, son dos contre celui de Koala, un pistolet dans chaque main, écarquillant les yeux alors que la poussière autour d'eux finissait de se dissiper. La salle des ventes était encerclée par la Marine.

* * *

_(*) : Ryuusouken = Le Souffle du Dragon : Sabo plante ses 2 poings dans le sol ce qui fait exploser ce qui se trouve autour dans un large rayon._

* * *

_Voili voilou ! J'espère que ça vous a plu... Sinon vous avez le droit de me faire un scandale par review ^^ (et si ça vous a plu, faites-le moi savoir aussi :D)_

_A la semaine prochaine !_

_minimilie_


	3. Course poursuite mortelle

Bonjour tout le monde !

Navrée pour mon retard, j'ai eu comme qui dirait un contretemps qui m'a empêché de poster hier soir...

Merci à Altyia, Camille, ChocOlive Flamous et Tenshi D. Clara pour vos reviews !

(**Camille** : Contente que tu sois toujours contente de cette histoire ! Le rapprochement entre Sabo et Koala, ça ne sera pas dans ce chapitre... Mais ça arrivera bientôt :))

Voici le nouveau chapitre, 3500 mots rien que pour vous ! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Course poursuite mortelle  
**

_\- C'était moins une, souffla Sabo en aidant Koala à se relever._

_\- Ce n'est pas fini, commandant en second de l'Armée Révolutionnaire, cingla une voix à une dizaine de mètres d'eux._

_Le sang de Sabo ne fit qu'un tour tandis que la rousse pâlit brusquement. Le blond se mit immédiatement en position de défense, son dos contre celui de Koala, un pistolet dans chaque main, écarquillant les yeux alors que la poussière autour d'eux finissait de se dissiper. La salle des ventes était encerclée par la Marine._

\- Lâchez vos armes immédiatement.

\- Putain de merde, siffla le révolutionnaire en les jetant à terre aux pieds des marines tandis que sa coéquipière faisait de même.

Koala ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que c'était la première fois qu'elle l'entendait jurer. Ils devaient vraiment être dans une situation impossible.

Le blond détailla attentivement l'officier qui leur faisait face et qui semblait diriger l'opération.

\- Vice-Amiral Onigumo, je n'irai pas jusqu'à dire que c'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer…

\- Cesse ton baratin, Révolutionnaire, répliqua le Vice-Amiral avec un regard froid et impassible. Je suis ici pour te mettre hors d'état de nuire.

\- Le contraire m'aurait étonné, ironisa Sabo, vous n'êtes assurément pas venu pour une visite de courtoisie…

\- Rends-toi sans faire d'histoires. Le Gouvernement Mondial pourrait faire preuve de clémence, si tu acceptes de coopérer.

\- Et si je refuse ? Le toisa-t-il. Car voyez-vous, je ne suis pas du genre à me rendre, et certainement pas avant de m'être battu.

\- Dans ce cas, je vais être dans l'obligation d'utiliser la force. Mais pour éviter une effusion de sang, il vaut mieux ne rien tenter de stupide. S'il est vrai que j'ai pour ordre de te ramener vivant, on ne m'a pas donné de directives pour tes éventuels complices… Et crois-moi, je compte pas m'encombrer de celle qui couvre tes arrières en ce moment.

Le blond sentit la rousse glisser dans son dos et tomber au sol, les jambes flageolantes. Il serra le poing, réfléchissant à toute vitesse. Le vice-amiral n'avait pas l'air de bluffer. Comment diable pourraient-ils se sortir de là ?

\- Vous n'avez que deux solutions, révolutionnaires... Soit vous vous rendez tous les deux et collaborez, dans ce cas vous aurez peut-être une chance de n'être condamnés qu'à la prison à perpétuité. Soit vous tentez de vous rebeller, et j'éviscère vivante la rouquine avant de te forcer à lui arracher le cœur de tes propres mains, commandant. A toi de voir.

Relève toi Koala, grimaça intérieurement le blond en jetant à celle-ci un regard en biais. Non, paniqua-t-il en se rendant compte qu'elle avait les yeux fermés avec un air tendu et qu'elle tremblait de tout son corps. Elle n'avait pas le droit de craquer. Elle ne pouvait pas abandonner, et l'obliger à choisir pour eux deux !

\- Plan K, murmura-t-elle si bas que seul lui put l'entendre.

Il se figea un instant, surpris, avant de sentir son coeur se gonfler de soulagement.

\- Visiblement la poupée derrière toi n'a pas l'air en état de pouvoir fuir ou faire de la résistance, continua Oniguma. Tu ferais mieux de choisir la solution qui nous éviterait un bain de sang.

Sabo sourit narquoisement au Vice-Amiral.

\- Vous savez le problème que vous avez tous, la Marine, le Gouvernent Mondial et les Nobles ? Vous sous-estimez la combativité du peuple. Vous n'avez aucune idée des efforts surhumains que les petites gens sont capables de déployer pour survivre et de la rage qui peu à peu les envahit face aux injustices dont ils sont victimes à cause de vous. C'est ce qui causera votre perte un jour.

\- Et tu crois que tu vas m'impressionner avec ton discours à deux balles sur la menace que représente "le peuple", ces gens qui nous ont toujours soutenu et resteront toujours de notre côté parce que nous représentons la Justice ?

\- Je ne cherchais pas à vous impressionner, ricana le commandant de l'armée révolutionnaire. Je gagnais juste un peu de temps...

\- Quoi ?

\- Vice-Amiral, la femme effectue des signes de karaté des hommes poissons avec ses mains ! S'écria un soldat paniqué derrière eux au niveau du bâtiment des ventes.

Oniguma sentit son sang se glacer. Impossible...

\- Tuez-la, vite !

Tout se passa alors très vite. Tandis que Koala se relevait et se retournait pour lancer son attaque droit vers le vice-amiral, Sabo se plaça derrière elle, déviant les balles qu'on leur tirait dessus à l'aide de sa dague.

\- Gyojin Karate : Sameigawara Seiken (1) ! Hurla la jeune femme en relâchant d'un seul coup toute l'énergie qu'elle avait réussi à accumuler. Son coéquipier se jeta au sol dès qu'il l'entendit nommer son attaque. Avant que Oniguma n'ait pu intervenir, une violente onde de choc se propagea autour de Koala, balayant tout sur son passage sur une cinquantaine de mètres.

Lorsqu'il ne sentit plus le souffle de l'attaque, Sabo se redressa, un peu sonné, et rattrapa in extremis la rouquine qui vacillait. Les marines étaient à terre, inconscients, mais pas pour longtemps.

\- Il faut qu'on se replie et qu'on trouve une planque, vite, souffla le blond d'un ton pressant.

La jeune femme eut un autre vertige et manqua de s'écrouler une nouvelle fois. Sabo se mordit la lèvre. Elle avait mis toute son énergie dans sa dernière attaque pour leur créer une ouverture et n'avait même plus la force de tenir debout. Il détestait la voir dans un tel état de faiblesse.

\- Koko, l'appela-t-il plus doucement comme quand ils étaient gosses, accroche-toi bien à moi.

Voyant qu'elle avait saisi son intention, il se plaça devant elle et attrapa le haut de ses cuisses, la soulevant tandis qu'elle s'agrippait à son dos.

Il grimaça en sentant une douleur fulgurante courir le long de son épaule gauche, avant de remarquer la tâche rouge qui commençait à s'étaler sur son gilet. Une balle qu'il n'avait sans doute pas réussi à dévier lorsque les marines leur avaient tiré dessus... Avec l'adrénaline du combat, il n'avait rien senti sur le coup. Il ne manquait plus que ça…

Heureusement, la douleur s'atténua dès qu'il cala la jeune femme sur son dos et que son corps cessa de peser sur son épaule. Il se mit à marcher aussi rapidement qu'il le pouvait, cherchant du regard de quoi leur faire quitter au plus vite le groove 1.

Koala soupira faiblement, essayant de ne pas sombrer dans l'inconscience. Sa tête nichée dans le cou du blond, elle était enveloppée par son parfum. Une fragrance fruitée, de la mandarine sanguine et de la cannelle sans doute, recouverte par une odeur musquée plus forte. Virile et distinguée à la fois, apaisante. Bizarrement ça ne l'étonnait pas de lui...

Bien que leur situation soit critique, elle n'était pas inquiète. Elle avait une confiance aveugle en Sabo et savait qu'elle ne risquerait rien tant qu'elle resterait à ses côtés.

Le jeune homme remarqua soudainement un side-car un peu à l'écart, derrière les Marines toujours à terre. La chance leur souriait enfin…

Il se dirigea rapidement vers lui et déposa sa coéquipière dans le panier. Elle se redressa difficilement tandis qu'il s'asseyait sur la moto, examinant le tableau de bord avec l'air d'un enfant qui découvre un de ses cadeaux de Noël.

\- Dire que ces engins sont développés uniquement pour la Marine...

Sa coéquipière secoua la tête d'un air blasé.

\- Au lieu de t'extasier sur ton nouveau joujou, tu ferais mieux de démarrer. Les Marines ne vont pas rester inconscients toute la journée...

\- ça a l'air d'aller beaucoup mieux toi, tu recommences à me sermonner, lui fit-il avec un sourire enjoué.

Elle rougit sous la remarque.

\- Attends qu'on soit en sécurité, tu vas voir ce que c'est que d'être sermonné, marmonna-t-elle en détournant le regard.

Il n'insista pas et démarra en trombe le side-car, les faisant quitter au plus vite le groove 1.

* * *

Ils avaient franchi de nombreuses passerelles, se dirigeant vers le groove 27 où se trouvait le QG des révolutionnaires sur cet archipel. Ils comptaient abandonner le side-car à un ou deux kilomètres de la planque et le faire exploser une fois qu'ils seraient loin, pour faire croire à un accident. Se faire passer pour mort, c'était souvent le meilleur moyen de rester en vie. Sabo avait cessé de compter le nombre de fois où il avait procédé ainsi pour s'échapper d'une île discrètement.

Ils approchaient de l'endroit où ils voulaient s'arrêter. Koala guettait le moindre signe qu'ils étaient suivis, assise dans le side-car, tandis que Sabo se concentrait sur sa conduite. La rousse avait un très mauvais pressentiment, la sensation oppressante que quelque chose n'allait pas. Comme si elle n'avait pas pris en compte quelque chose d'extrêmement important. Alors que le blond commençait à ralentir, un sifflement aigu leur parvint. Un des leurs les prévenait d'un danger imminent.

\- Il y a un problème…

\- Continue de rouler tout droit comme si de rien n'était, le coupa la rousse.

Elle avait raison, s'il réagissait et que des ennemis étaient à proximité, ils pourraient décoder le signal et s'en servir contre eux à l'avenir. Les Marines les auraient-ils déjà trouvés ? Ou bien la planque aurait-elle été découverte ? Cela faisait longtemps qu'il se passait des choses étranges chez les Révolutionnaires de Sabaody, peut-être qu'il y avait une taupe parmi eux… le commandant avait mal à la tête à force de chercher une explication.

Le révolutionnaire resserra sa prise sur le guidon de la moto, grimaçant à cause de sa blessure. Le sang lui battait aux tempes et de légers vertiges le prenaient de temps en temps, signe qu'il perdait trop de sang. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Koala, qui avait des estafilades et des bleus un peu partout. Il espérait qu'ils pourraient vite trouver refuge dans un autre abri pour soigner leurs blessures.

Soudain, Koala jura et se mit à genoux dans le panier, avant de donner un grand coup de poing dans la coque intérieure de celui-ci.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Je viens de me souvenir d'un détail du dernier rapport qu'on nous avait communiqué sur les nouvelles armes de la Marine, lui expliqua-t-elle en enlevant les débris de plastique et en fouillant dans l'ouverture qu'elle avait créé. Pour éviter les vols des véhicules de fonction, ils auraient caché dans ceux-ci des émetteurs.

\- Des émetteurs ?

Elle blêmit.

\- Oui, quelque chose de ce genre, continua-t-elle d'une voix blanche en extirpant de la cache un mini-escargophone qui clignotait à intervalles de temps réguliers.

Sabo frémit. Ils s'étaient fait avoir comme des bleus. D'un geste souple, il attrapa le mini-escargophone et le balança dans une charrette bourrée de fruits et légumes. Son propriétaire se dirigeait en sens inverse. Avec un peu de chance, cela brouillerait les pistes.

\- Trop tard, murmura Koala en lui montrant le mur de Marines qui leur faisait obstacle à une centaine de mètres.

\- Ils sont là ! s'écria un des soldats.

Sabo prit un virage brusque et fit demi-tour. Ils étaient pour le moment hors de portée de tir, mais tout de même talonnés.

\- Tu as une idée pour nous sortir de là ? Demanda le blond d'un air grave. Je suis un peu à court d'inspiration devant tant d'obstination à nous coincer de leur part…

\- J'ai beau retourner la situation dans tous les sens, je n'arrive qu'à la conclusion qu'on est mal, répondit la rousse sur le même ton. Ils ont sans doute posé des barrages partout dans les grooves aux alentours. La zone de non-droit doit être complètement bouclée …

Elle se stoppa soudain, prise d'une illumination.

\- Va dans le groove 77.

\- L'Hôtel de Ville ? S'étonna Sabo en prenant aussitôt la direction indiquée. Mais c'est le quartier où tous les Nobles du Nouveau Monde et de Marijoie ont leurs résidences secondaires...

\- Justement. La Marine ne peut pas bloquer les entrées de cette zone sans mandat. Et ils ont encore moins le droit de pénétrer dans les villas des Dragons Célestes, quand bien même de dangereux criminels s'y dissimuleraient.

\- Koala, tu es juste géniale !

\- On n'est pas encore sortis d'affaire, grommela-t-elle en tournant la tête vers leurs poursuivants. Ils se rapprochent.

Les premiers tirs commencèrent à fuser, mais le side-car était encore hors de portée. Plus pour longtemps...

\- Accroche-toi bien, je vais rouler en zig zag pour les empêcher de viser. Et prépare-toi à riposter au cas où.

Elle hocha la tête et se retourna vers leurs ennemis, essayant de concentrer dans ses mains le plus d'énergie que possible.

La stratégie de Sabo marchait plutôt bien. Ils gardaient une bonne avance, même si leurs poursuivants ne se laissaient pas distancer. Les révolutionnaires, concentrés sur leur tâche, comptaient le nombre de grooves qu'il leur restait à traverser avant leur destination. Cinq… Quatre… Trois… Deux… Le trajet, d'une dizaine de minutes en side-car, semblait durer des heures.

Plus qu'un…

\- Ils se dirigent vers les grooves 70 à 79, il faut les arrêter avant qu'ils ne franchissent le pont ! S'exclama un des hauts-gradés qui les poursuivait.

Une salve de tir fut lancée suite à cette injonction.

\- Gyojin karate : Samehada Shoutei (2)!

Les balles qui visaient les deux révolutionnaires furent déviées d'un coup de paume de la karatéka. Cette dernière jeta un bref coup d'oeil sur la route devant eux. Le pont était en vue !

\- Attention à ta gauche, baisse-toi ! Cria Sabo en la déséquilibrant pour qu'elle s'aplatisse à l'intérieur du panier.

Une troupe de soldats qui avaient décidé de les prendre à revers fit feu à une dizaine de mètres d'eux.

\- Tekkai (3), murmura le blond.

Malheureusement pour lui, il ne fut pas assez rapide pour blinder l'ensemble de son corps avec cette technique de rigidification et laissa échapper un cri quand trois balles perforèrent sa cuisse et son bras déjà malmené.

\- Gyojin karate : karakusagawara Seiken (4) ! Hurla Koala en se redressant, faisant valser les soldats. Sabo, merde, ça va aller ?

\- Je n'ai eu le temps de protéger que mes organes vitaux, grimaça-t-il en appuyant sur sa jambe blessée, gardant tant bien que mal le contrôle du side-car malgré son état.

\- Tiens bon, on arrive…

\- Arrêtez-les ! Hurla un officier tandis qu'ils s'engageaient dans le pont.

Trop tard. Ils venaient de franchir la passerelle. Les deux révolutionnaires soupirèrent de soulagement. Même s'ils étaient toujours poursuivis, au moins ici les Marines n'avaient pas le droit de se servir d'armes à feu.

\- Ne vous relâchez pas ! Hurla un officier. On peut encore les avoir !

\- Sabo-kun, va à droite. La villa au bout de la rue est déserte, on pourra s'y réfugier.

Il lui obéit, serrant les dents pour ne pas gémir de douleur quand il tourna brutalement le guidon pour les faire changer de direction.

\- Ils se dirigent vers la demeure de Saint Antonio !

\- Poussez-vous, abrutis ! Vociféra Koala aux passants tétanisés qui se trouvaient sur leur passage.

Ils touchaient au but. Le terrain entourant la villa n'était même pas grillagé, une chance pour eux. Sabo les fit pénétrer dans la propriété à toute allure et dérapa devant l'entrée de la maison avant d'arrêter l'engin. Sa coéquipière s'extirpa du panier du side-car et jeta un regard de défi aux Marines qui s'étaient arrêtés à l'entrée du domaine.

\- Et maintenant venez nous arrêter, enflures ! s'écria-t-elle en aidant Sabo à descendre de la moto.

\- Vous ne perdez rien pour attendre, révolutionnaires ! On vous fera la peau !

Ne prêtant aucune attention à leurs menaces, la rousse fracassa la porte d'entrée de la villa d'un coup de pied et amena le blond à l'intérieur avant de refermer la porte et de se laisser glisser contre elle.

\- On a réussi, souffla-t-elle au bout de quelques instants, laissant toute la tension retomber d'un coup.

A côté d'elle, Sabo s'appuya contre une table dans l'entrée, le souffle court. Il ôta sa veste et son gilet avec difficulté, dévoilant sa chemise blanche souillée de sang sur la manche gauche.

\- Fais pas cette tête, fit-il à Koala qui regardait les traces rouges d'un air horrifié. On dirait que tu as vu un mort…

\- Il faut absolument qu'on te soigne, s'écria la jeune femme en se relevant.

\- C'est pas si grave, murmura-t-il alors qu'un nouveau vertige le prenait.

\- Ne bouge pas, je vais chercher de quoi nettoyer les plaies…

\- OOOOOI ! Les révolutionnaires !

Ils se figèrent en entendant la voix amplifiée par un méga-escargophone. La jeune femme s'approcha d'une fenêtre prudemment.

\- Sortez de là mes mignons, j'ai une surprise pour vous !

\- Ne l'écoutez pas, restez où vous êtes ! s'écria une autre voix.

Koala écarquilla les yeux après avoir regardé dehors et perdit le peu de couleurs qu'il lui restait.

\- Ils ont Jack, gémit-elle en se plaquant les mains sur le visage.

\- C'est pas vrai…

Le blond se tint au mur pour ne pas tomber et se déplaça jusqu'à la porte qu'il ouvrit, un air sombre sur le visage. A l'entrée du domaine, Jack était à genoux au sol, maintenu par un officier que Sabo reconnut comme étant le vice-amiral Doberman. Le katana de celui-ci était posé contre la jugulaire du révolutionnaire.

\- Sabo, je suis désolé, souffla Jack en le voyant apparaître à l'entrée de la villa. Je me suis fait avoir.

Le vice-amiral le fit taire en appuyant un peu plus fort sa lame contre sa gorge.

\- Il me semble que vous êtes dans une impasse, commandant de l'armée révolutionnaire…

Le blond serra le poing et jeta un regard haineux vers le militaire.

\- Rendez-vous sans faire d'histoires, vous et votre coéquipière.

\- Jack, s'écria Koala d'un ton désespéré en amorçant un mouvement en direction du jeune homme.

\- Recule, ordonna Sabo d'un ton dur en plaçant son bras devant elle pour l'empêcher d'avancer.

\- Vous êtes complètement cernés, comme vous pouvez le voir. Vous n'avez aucune chance de vous en sortir tous vivants si vous ne coopérez pas. Le jeu du chat et de la souris est terminé…

\- Ce n'est pas fini, ne vous occupez pas de moi, cria l'otage aux deux révolutionnaires. Pensez aux quatre-cent trente pays qui doivent se libérer des ordures au pouvoir !

\- Silence vermine ! S'énerva Doberman.

\- La Révolution vaincr…

Sous les yeux horrifiés de Sabo et Koala, le vice-amiral lui trancha la gorge d'un geste sec avant de le laisser tomber au sol.

\- Au moins là, tu ne l'ouvriras plus…

\- JAAAAAACK !

Sabo retint à grand peine sa coéquipière qui se ruait vers les Marines avec un cri de rage.

\- Je vais te buter, espèce de monstre ! Hurla-t-elle comme une démente en direction de Doberman.

\- J'aimerais bien voir ça, lui répliqua l'officier avec un air sadique. Approche, je t'attends.

\- Koala, martela le révolutionnaire tout en la ceinturant, arrête.

\- Il a tué Jack ! s'indigna-t-elle en se débattant de toutes ses forces.

\- Je sais, mais ne rentre pas dans son jeu ! Tu ne réussiras qu'à te faire tuer si tu sors du domaine !

Elle tenta de se dégager, mais malgré ses blessures et la véhémence de son amie, le blond tint bon.

\- Lâche-moi bon sang !

\- Hors de question ! Je t'en prie, murmura-t-il à son oreille, calme-toi… Il y a eu assez d'un mort aujourd'hui.

Surprise par son ton douloureux, elle tourna la tête et se figea en voyant qu'il pleurait. Les larmes lui montèrent également aux yeux et elle cessa de se débattre.

\- Tu as raison… Bredouilla-t-elle tandis qu'elle posait calmement ses mains sur les bras du blond pour lui montrer qu'elle ne tenterait plus rien de stupide.

Il vacilla lorsqu'il la relâcha, mais elle l'aida à s'appuyer sur elle pour rester debout.

\- Bah alors, la rousse sanguine, tu redeviens raisonnable ? La héla le vice-amiral tandis que les deux coéquipiers reculaient prudemment.

\- Je te tuerai de mes propres mains à la prochaine occasion, pourriture, trancha la jeune femme d'une voix glaciale.

\- Mais il n'y aura pas d'autres occasions, poupée… D'ici demain matin, j'aurai obtenu le mandat nécessaire pour investir la villa de Saint-Antonio et chasser les indésirables qui s'y sont réfugiés. Vous êtes faits comme des rats. Que vous vous rendiez ou que je vienne moi-même vous arrêter, vous finirez entre nos mains. Ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps…

\- C'est ce qu'on verra. La Révolution vaincra, lancèrent Sabo et Koala d'une même voix pleine de défi.

Ils déposèrent leur index et leur majeur droits sur leurs lèvres avant de les lever vers le ciel, les yeux rivés sur le corps de Jack. Après ce dernier hommage vibrant, ils fermèrent la porte d'entrée de la villa derrière eux et la condamnèrent.

Une fois qu'il fut assuré qu'ils seraient en sécurité, épuisé par les évènements, Sabo s'écroula suite à un énième vertige. La dernière chose qu'il perçut avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience fut la voix terrifiée de sa coéquipière qui le suppliait de rester éveillé.

* * *

(1) Sameigawara Seiken : coup de poing direct puissant, qui produit une onde de choc tout autour de celui qui lance l'attaque

(2) Samehada Shoutei : technique de défense qui permet de dévier une attaque d'un coup de paume

(3) Tekkai : nom japonais du Metalium, technique de défense très utilisée par les membres du CP9 et où tout leur corps se rigidifie et devient aussi dur que du métal

(4) Karakusagawara Seiken : coup de poing qui fend l'air et tout ce qui se trouve à côté

Les techniques de karaté des hommes poissons que j'ai cité ont toutes été utilisées par Jinbei. Comme Hack et Jimbei sont de bonnes connaissances, j'ai supposé que Hack connaissait lui aussi les techniques de Jimbei et les a enseignées à Koala.

* * *

_Et voilà, c'est fini ! J'espère que la mort de Jack ne vous a pas rendu trop triste (moi si !). Elle était nécessaire pour la suite de l'histoire._

_J'attends avec impatience vos retours sur ce chapitre :)_

_Chapitre 4 la semaine prochaine (cette fois-ci, à l'heure je l'espère !). ça va bouger entre Sabo et Koala !_

_A bientôt !_

_minimilie_


	4. Soigner le corps et le coeur

_Bonjour à tous !_

_Merci à tous ceux qui continuent de lire cette fiction/qui arrivent en cours de route, et particulier merci à Altyia, Camille, Evie-san, Rosaliepanda, Tenshi D Clara, et Xuxu-chan pour leurs reviews ! Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point ça me fait plaisir :)_

_(**Camille** : des bonnes surprises, je ne sais pas... du suspense et des rebondissements oui, c'est sûr que je vous en réserve ! Ne t'en fais pas, Koala va bien s'occuper de Sabo ;))_

_Voici l'avant-dernier chapitre, bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Soigner le corps et le coeur**

Sabo fut réveillé par une douleur brûlante qui courait le long de son bras. Il gémit faiblement et ouvrit difficilement les yeux.

\- Reste tranquille, je n'ai pas fini.

Il tourna la tête vers sa coéquipière, qui épongeait le sang au niveau de son épaule gauche.

\- Où est-ce qu'on est ? Marmonna-t-il en détaillant la salle blanche dans laquelle ils se trouvaient.

\- Dans l'infirmerie, lui expliqua-t-elle doucement. Il y en a toujours une dans les villas des Dragons Célestes. C'est là que les esclaves se soignent mutuellement, puisque les Nobles ne veulent pas faire venir un médecin pour soigner un vulgaire serviteur…

Il voulut se redresser mais elle le maintint sur le lit d'une main ferme. Encore trop faible pour résister, il se laissa faire sans protester. La main froide de sa coéquipière sur son torse nu lui apportait une fraîcheur bienvenue. Il avait sûrement de la fièvre.

\- Combien de temps suis-je resté inconscient ?

\- Deux heures, à peu près. J'ai eu le temps de t'enlever les deux balles dans la cuisse et celle au niveau du biceps. Malheureusement celle qui est logée dans ton épaule est bien enfoncée dans le muscle, j'ai du mal à l'extraire…

Elle lui tendit une bouteille de cognac.

\- Prends quelques gorgées. Ça devrait diminuer la douleur. Je suis désolée, je n'ai pas trouvé de morphine, ni de désinfectant… J'ai dû faire avec les moyens du bord.

Le blond suivit son conseil avant de reposer la bouteille sur le plateau roulant à côté de la jeune femme. S'il trouvait risible le fait que la jeune femme ait désinfecté ses blessures avec une bouteille de très bonne qualité qui avait presque cent ans d'âge et qui valait le prix d'un esclave, il s'abstint de le lui faire remarquer. La rousse était visiblement à fleur de peau, le visage fermé, très concentrée sur ce qu'elle faisait. A l'aide d'une pince stérile, elle triturait dans la blessure, essayant d'extraire la balle, épongeant le sang à l'aide d'un coton. Il étouffa un cri alors qu'elle enfonçait un peu plus la pince dans la chair à vif.

\- Je suis navrée, fit-elle en se mordant la lèvre.

\- Fais ce que tu as à faire, Koala. Ne t'occupe pas de moi.

Elle hocha la tête et continua son exploration en silence, après avoir soufflé un bon coup pour évacuer son stress.

\- Je n'ai pas un bon angle, marmonna-t-elle finalement au bout d'un moment. Redresse-toi, s'il-te-plait.

Il lui obéit et la laissa placer son bras blessé derrière son dos. De cette manière, l'épaule plongeait vers l'avant et les muscles étaient plus accessibles.

\- Essaye de ne pas t'appuyer sur le matelas avec ce bras, ou tu vas être contracté.

Il acquiesça, serrant à nouveau les dents tandis qu'elle reprenait son opération à vif. Même s'il se sentait un peu engourdi grâce à l'alcool et que la douleur était un peu plus supportable, elle n'en demeurait pas moins atroce.

\- ça y est, je la tiens, souffla Koala au bout de longues minutes.

Il lui fallut encore un bon quart d'heure pour réussi à faire sortir la balle de la blessure. Après s'être épongé le front, la rousse se leva pour prendre un nouveau rouleau de fil pour les points de suture. Il détourna la tête tandis qu'elle enfilait le fil dans le chas d'une grosse aiguille. Il avait une peur bleue de ces petits outils piquants, même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais à quiconque. Il se crispa alors qu'elle désinfectait une dernière fois au cognac la blessure avant de la recoudre.

\- Tu m'as fait une transfusion ? S'étonna-t-il en voyant un petit pansement sur son bras droit et le bras gauche de sa coéquipière.

\- Oui, confirma-t-elle tout en recousant sa peau. Tu avais perdu trop de sang, j'ai été obligée…

\- Comment tu as su, pour mon groupe ?

\- Je ne le connais pas, mais ça n'a aucune importance.

\- Tu es donneuse universelle, comprit-il soudain.

\- Oui, S-… répondit-elle d'un air contrit. C'est notamment pour ça que j'ai été vendue très cher pour une gamine de 4 ans… Les Nobles s'arrachent les esclaves avec ce groupe sanguin. Ils remplissent leurs chambres froides de poches de sang, pour avoir de quoi se transfuser si jamais ils s'entaillent un doigt…

L'ironie dans la voix de la jeune femme était palpable. Sabo eut mal au cœur à l'entente de cette partie du passé de Koala, qu'elle n'évoquait jamais. Il comprenait mieux maintenant les multiples cicatrices qu'il avait déjà aperçues auparavant dans le creux de ses coudes…

\- Combien de sang est ce que tu m'as donné ?

\- L'équivalent d'une poche. Il t'en aurait fallu une voire deux de plus à cause de l'hémorragie au niveau de ta cuisse... Mais je me suis dit qu'il valait mieux que je garde mes forces pour te soigner.

\- Tu as bien fait...

La rousse palpa la blessure pour vérifier que les points tenaient à peu près et la désinfecta une dernière fois avant de la recouvrir de compresses et de pansements.

Le blond n'avait cessé d'observer sa coéquipière tandis qu'elle le soignait et était surpris. Il avait attendu anxieusement le moment fatidique où elle allait s'énerver contre lui parce qu'il avait encore une fois pris des risques inconsidérés lors d'une mission. Mais quand il se rendit compte que les remontrances habituelles n'auraient pas lieu, son appréhension avait été remplacée par de l'inquiétude. Koala évitait clairement son regard, ses mains tremblaient légèrement et même si elle gardait un visage absolument neutre, il sentait que ce n'était qu'une façade. Façade qui se fissurait un peu plus dès qu'elle lui tournait le dos.

\- Merci, lui dit-il doucement alors qu'elle allait jeter toutes les compresses et cotons souillés qu'elle avait utilisés.

Elle ferma la poubelle d'un geste sec et partit se laver les mains dans un lavabo près du lit.

\- Pourquoi tu me remercies ? Demanda-t-elle finalement alors qu'elle lui tournait toujours le dos. Pour t'avoir charcuté comme un boucher et t'avoir recousu à vif ?

\- Non, continua-t-il en fronçant les sourcils d'incompréhension. Pour m'avoir sauvé la vie, appuya-t-il.

\- Tu parles, grinça-t-elle en continuant de se savonner soigneusement pour faire disparaître le sang qui avait séché sur ses mains. Avec la fièvre que tu te traines, sans antibiotiques, tu peux être quasiment sûr que tu vas te manger une surinfection qu'on ne pourra pas soigner !

C'était lui ou il y avait des sanglots étouffés dans sa voix ? Il la stoppa avec son bras valide tandis qu'elle refaisait un aller-retour dans la pièce.

\- Koala, regarde-moi.

Elle tenta de se dégager mais il la força à tourner la tête vers lui. C'est bien ce qu'il pensait, elle pleurait. Son cœur se serra à cette vision. Le blond la fit s'asseoir à côté de lui et la serra contre lui de toutes ses forces. Elle se raidit un peu, surprise par cette étreinte.

\- Je préfère être vivant mais pas en excellente forme plutôt que d'être mort, reprit le révolutionnaire. Et c'est sûrement ce qui me serait arrivé si tu ne m'avais pas secouru…

\- Si tu meurs toi aussi, je ne pourrai jamais me le pardonner, s'écria-t-elle en sanglotant contre son épaule.

\- Koala, tu as fait tout ce que tu as pu avec les moyens du bord et je ne peux que te remercier pour ça. Tu n'as aucune formation à part les cours de secourisme bidon qu'on nous a inculqués pendant notre entraînement, pourtant tu as réussi à me maintenir en vie malgré les conditions critiques dans lesquelles nous nous trouvons ! Ne t'en veux pas de ne pas pouvoir m'aider plus, je t'en prie, tu en as déjà tellement fait…

L'abcès était crevé, et elle ne pouvait plus s'arrêter de pleurer. Sabo raffermit sa prise sur elle, lui caressant doucement le dos tandis qu'elle vidait son sac. Il ne l'avait jamais vue craquer ainsi, mais en même temps ils n'avaient jamais effectué une mission aussi dangereuse… Mission qui avait horriblement mal tourné. Ils auraient tous pu mourir plus d'une fois. Même si c'était affreux de le penser, ils avaient eu beaucoup de chance de ne perdre que Jack.

Le blond se demanda un instant comment allait Hack. Bien qu'il soit inquiet pour celui-ci, il avait l'intuition qu'il était toujours en vie et son instinct ne le trompait jamais. L'homme-poisson était fort et intelligent, il avait certainement réussi à échapper à la Marine avec tous les esclaves qu'il avait libérés…

\- J'ai eu si peur quand tu as perdu connaissance, gémit la rousse contre lui, le sortant de ses pensées. Tu étais couvert de sang… C'était la première fois que je te voyais dans cet état, tu étais si pâle ! Ne me refais plus jamais un coup pareil …

\- Je suis sincèrement navré, souffla-t-il en lui embrassant les cheveux tandis que les pleurs de sa coéquipière redoublaient, je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter.

\- Pourquoi tu m'as protégée quand les soldats nous ont tiré dessus dans le side-car, imbécile ? S'énerva-t-elle entre deux hoquets. Tu prends toujours des risques pour les autres alors que tu sais très bien que tu es la tête pensante du groupe, celle qui ne doit absolument pas tomber… Qu'est-ce qui se serait passé si tu étais mort hein ? Est-ce que tu y as seulement réfléchi ?

Il se tendit un peu à cette réflexion.

\- Et toi, si tu étais morte à ce moment, tu crois que ça aurait été moins grave ?

\- Tu es commandant, Sabo. J'ai juré de te protéger jusqu'à la mort. Il en va de la survie de notre organisation, pourquoi tu ne veux pas le comprendre ?

\- Et moi je ne peux pas regarder mes amis mourir devant moi sans réagir, tu peux le comprendre ça ? S'indigna-t-il en serrant les poings de colère. Si je vous laissais être tués sous mes yeux sans chercher à vous secourir, je ne vaudrais pas mieux que le Gouvernement Mondial et les Nobles qui sacrifient des vies humaines sans compter. Moi aussi j'ai le devoir de protéger ceux qui comptent pour moi et je m'en contre-fous si pour ça je dois enfreindre les règles hiérarchiques. Jack est mort en nous poussant à nous mettre à l'abri… Tout ce que je ressens après cet acte jugé héroïque par les nôtres, c'est la douleur d'avoir perdu un proche et la sensation cuisante d'échec. Et tu aurais voulu que je te laisse mourir aussi ?

La colère du révolutionnaire s'atténua lorsqu'il se rendit compte que Koala était prise d'une nouvelle crise de larmes.

\- Koko, murmura-t-il en lui prenant le visage entre ses mains et en soutenant son regard, tu comptes trop pour moi pour que je te laisse souffrir à cause de mes erreurs. Que ce soit cette mission suicide ou n'importe quelle autre, je ne peux pas ne pas te protéger. Si je te perdais, je ne sais pas si je m'en remettrais…

Il en disait trop, il le savait. Mais il ne pouvait empêcher ses mots de sortir. Il avait trop de choses sur le cœur après tout ce qui leur était arrivé aujourd'hui.

\- Idiot, souffla-t-elle en s'agrippant à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait, la tête nichée dans son cou.

Il lui rendit son étreinte, la tête posée contre ses cheveux.

Ils restèrent un long moment dans cette position. Koala avait pleuré tout son saoûl, évacuant ainsi tout le stress et l'angoisse qu'elle avait accumulés lors de cette mission. Lorsqu'elle cessa de sangloter, épuisée d'avoir trop pleuré, Sabo se détacha d'elle et essuya les sillons causés par ses larmes sur ses joues.

\- ça va mieux ?

\- Oui, répondit-elle en détournant le regard, les joues légèrement rosies de gêne.

\- Tant mieux, lui sourit-il avant d'agripper la table roulante pour la faire glisser vers eux. Maintenant, reste assise, tu en as assez fait là. Laisse-moi soigner tes blessures.

Elle ne protesta pas, trop vidée pour tenter de l'en empêcher, se contentant de fermer ses yeux rougis fatigués.

Le blond posa les pieds par terre et tenta de se lever. Sa cuisse le lança douloureusement, mais il parvint à faire quelques pas en boitant fortement jusqu'au lavabo, où il remplit une bassine d'eau. Prenant garde à ne pas appuyer sur ses points de suture tout frais, il revint sur le lit et s'y assit, humidifiant une serviette avant de la passer sur les zones dénudées du corps de sa coéquipière. Avec le fin kimono court qu'elle avait enfilé pour l'infiltration de la salle des ventes, son corps n'avait pas été très protégé lors de leurs différents combats… Mais heureusement, elle n'avait que des contusions et des écorchures, rien de grave.

Il nettoya soigneusement toutes ses blessures avant d'imbiber un coton de cognac et de les désinfecter. Concentré dans sa tâche, il essayait de masquer son trouble. Même si ça partait d'une bonne intention, ce n'était pas très futé de sa part de s'être proposé pour la soigner. La peau de la jeune femme douce comme une pêche et le kimono très ajusté qui ne laissait guère de place à l'imagination le perturbaient. Il avait chaud, et ce n'était pas à cause de sa fièvre…

Espérant qu'il ne s'était pas trahi en laissant traîner ses yeux sur le corps de la jeune femme plus que de raison, le révolutionnaire finit de s'occuper de son buste, évitant soigneusement de toucher à sa poitrine.

\- Voilà, j'ai terminé, fit-il en désinfectant une dernière fois la blessure la plus sérieuse de la rousse, qui courait le long de sa tempe.

\- Merci, répondit-elle simplement.

Sentant qu'elle l'observait, il baissa les yeux, se noyant dans ses prunelles océan. Il y avait tellement d'émotions, tellement d'intensité dans le regard de sa coéquipière qu'il ne pouvait s'en détacher, comme hypnotisé. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle ferma les yeux qu'il se rendit compte qu'elle était en train de l'embrasser.

Le cœur de Sabo s'emballa brusquement tandis que des dizaines de pensées s'imposaient en même temps dans son esprit. Sa raison lui dictait de s'éloigner tout de suite, son honneur de ne pas profiter d'une situation de faiblesse, son corps de céder à ses pulsions et son cœur de ne plus lutter contre ses sentiments. Qu'est-ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire ? Comment devait-il réagir ?

Sa coéquipière sourit tendrement devant son air complètement perdu. Quand elle passa ses mains autour de son cou pour approfondir le baiser, le blond eut un déclic et prit pleinement conscience de la situation. Koala, qui l'avait embrassé et qui semblait tout à fait l'assumer, puisqu'elle venait de recommencer avec plus d'ardeur. Koala, qu'il aimait et qu'il ne laissait visiblement pas indifférente. Koala, qu'il avait failli perdre aujourd'hui…

Il était fatigué de lutter. Fatigué de se mentir à lui-même, de se censurer parce qu'il avait peur des répercussions que cela aurait d'avouer l'amour ardent qu'il éprouvait pour sa camarade. Le seul obstacle à son bonheur, c'était lui-même qui l'avait érigé, croyant se protéger alors qu'il ne faisait que retarder l'inévitable et perdre des instants précieux. Le cœur allégé d'un grand poids suite à ces révélations, des papillons au creux du ventre, il sourit contre les lèvres de la rousse et passa sa main dans ses cheveux, répondant ardemment à son baiser.

Leurs souffles _s'accélérèrent_ tandis que leurs langues entamaient un ballet sensuel. Les mains de Koala caressaient maintenant le dos musclé et dénudé du jeune homme, le faisant frissonner. Elle se redressa et se plaça à califourchon sur lui, prenant garde à ne pas appuyer sur ses points de suture à la cuisse. Le blond la tira alors vers lui, plaquant sa poitrine contre son torse tandis qu'ils continuaient à s'embrasser. Il avait l'impression que de la lave en fusion coulait dans ses veines, leur proximité le rendait fou.

\- Si tu savais depuis combien de temps je rêve de ce moment, lui murmura-t-elle tandis qu'ils rompaient leur baiser, le souffle court, front contre front.

\- Je suis désolé, souffla-t-il en nichant sa tête dans le creux du cou de la jeune femme. Je n'avais pas osé espérer que mes sentiments soient partagés. Tout ce temps perdu, et maintenant que nous sommes piégés ici nous n'en avons plus …

Elle sentait pleinement les regrets dans sa voix et sa colère envers lui-même. Rien n'avait marché comme il fallait dans cette mission et à présent il ne leur restait plus qu'à attendre le moment où les Marines allaient lancer leur offensive sur la villa... Elle lui caressa la joue pour l'apaiser.

\- Quoi qu'il arrive, lui déclara-t-elle à l'oreille, je serai heureuse parce que je serai restée avec toi jusqu'à la fin. S'il me faut mourir demain, je n'aurai aucun regret, parce que j'aurai vécu la vie que je souhaitais. Je n'ai plus peur, Sabo. Tu es à mes côtés, alors tout se passera bien.

Il l'embrassa à nouveau avec plus de tendresse avant de se laisser tomber doucement sur le dos dans le lit, l'attirant avec lui.

\- Je t'aime, Koko… déclara-t-il en se blottissant contre elle. Je ne les laisserai pas te faire de mal, je te le promets.

Ils restèrent un long moment allongés tous les deux, partageant une douce étreinte. Vu les blessures et la fatigue qu'ils avaient accumulés tous les deux, ils ne pouvaient guère s'offrir plus que des baisers et de chastes caresses, mais cela ne les dérangeait pas. Ils profitaient largement de leur premier moment intime, sachant que ce serait sans doute leur dernier.

* * *

_Et voilà pour ce chapitre ! J'espère qu'il aura été à la hauteur de vos espérances, et que le rapprochement de Sabo et Koala ne fait pas trop cliché ni guimauve..._

_En ce qui concerne le prochain (et dernier) chapitre de cette fiction, je ne l'ai pas tout à fait terminé, et j'arrive dans ma dernière semaine de révisions, donc je risque d'être à la bourre et un peu juste pour poster vendredi prochain comme d'habitude... Du coup, par précaution, je reporte le post au lundi d'après. Comme ça je prendrai le temps de donner une fin digne de ce nom :) (et si jamais je peux poster plus tôt, ça vous fera une bonne surprise !)_

_A bientôt !_

_minimilie_


	5. Nouvelles perspectives

_Bonjour tout le monde !_

_Et voici le dernier chapitre de cette fiction... J'espère qu'il vous plaira et que la conclusion réussira à vous satisfaire :)_

_Merci à Altyia, Rosaliepanda et Tenshi D. Clara pour leurs reviews !_

_Bonne lecture à tous :)_

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Nouvelles perspectives**

\- Sabo, Sabo ! Réveille-toi.

Le blond ouvrit lentement un œil. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il s'était endormi. Les émotions de cette journée l'avaient épuisé...

Le révolutionnaire se redressa difficilement. Tous ses muscles le lançaient affreusement, ses points de suture tiraillaient ses blessures rougies et gonflées, et il était brûlant de fièvre. Il haïssait son corps d'être aussi faible à cet instant.

\- Il y a du mouvement dehors ? S'enquit-il faiblement.

\- Non, chuchota Koala. Mais je crois que j'ai trouvé comment nous sortir d'ici !

Ses paroles achevèrent de réveiller complètement le jeune homme. Il observa sa coéquipière, qui s'était levée et faisait des aller-retours autour du lit en appuyant sur ses tempes avec ses index.

\- Tu m'expliques, ou tu continues de me donner le tournis en bougeant dans tous les sens ? Lança finalement le blond.

\- Désolée… fit-elle d'un air contrit en se rapprochant de lui. Tu te souviens des derniers mots de Jack ?

Il s'assombrit.

\- Qu'on ne devait pas abandonner et poursuivre la lutte.

\- Avant ça ?

\- …

\- Il a dit exactement : "Pensez aux quatre-cent trente pays qui doivent se libérer des ordures au pouvoir".

\- Oui, maintenant que tu le dis. Et donc ?

\- Sabo bon sang fais un effort… Il y a combien de pays qui font partie du Gouvernement Mondial ?

\- Cent soixante-dix à peu près, réalisa-t-il finalement. Ça ne colle pas.

\- Exactement ! Je suis sûre qu'il voulait nous faire passer un message.

\- Quatre-cent trente… 430… 4h30, souffla Sabo. Tu crois qu'il voulait nous prévenir qu'il y aurait une action dans la nuit ?

\- C'est bien possible.

\- Admettons que ce soit le cas… Les autres ne sont pas assez nombreux pour tenter une percée dans les rangs des Marines pour nous récupérer.

\- C'est ce que je me suis dit aussi. Alors c'est qu'ils prévoient que ce soit nous qui bougions.

\- C'est bien beau tout ça, mais jusqu'à preuve du contraire, on est complètement cernés, contra le blond en se passant les doigt sur ses tempes pour faire diminuer sa migraine.

\- Sur terre, oui. Mais en-dessous…

Il la regarda sans comprendre. Elle voulait qu'ils creusent un tunnel dans leur état ? Soudain, l'évidence se fit.

\- "Libérer des ordures"… Il aurait voulu qu'on passe par les égouts ?

Elle lui fit un sourire victorieux, heureuse qu'il en soit arrivé à la même conclusion que lui.

\- J'ai repéré un vide-ordures dans la cuisine quand je te transportais jusqu'à l'infirmerie, déclara-t-elle. Si on rentre à l'intérieur, on va atterrir dans la décharge qui se trouve dans la zone de non-droit juste à côté de l'entrée du quartier riche. A mon avis les autres nous y attendent pour quitter l'île discrètement.

Elle regarda sa montre.

\- Il est 3h50…

\- De toute façon, on n'a pas vraiment d'autres options, fit remarquer Sabo en enfilant précautionneusement sa chemise et sa veste. Il faut qu'on tente le coup.

Il tenta de se lever et faillit s'écrouler. Ses jambes ne le portaient plus. Koala réagit rapidement et passa le bras non blessé du blond par-dessus sa tête, pour le soutenir tandis qu'ils marchaient en direction de la cuisine.

\- C'est pas possible d'être aussi faible, pesta le révolutionnaire tandis qu'il s'appuyait contre elle.

\- C'est normal, Sabo. Tu as une fièvre à tuer un cheval… Je me demande même comment tu fais pour tenir encore debout.

\- Au fait, s'inquiéta-t-il soudain, un vide-ordure ce n'est pas bien large. Tu crois qu'on sera assez fins pour passer dans le tunnel ?

Elle eut un rire sans joie.

\- Tu sais bien que chez les Dragons Célestes tout prend des proportions démesurées… On aura largement la place, ne t'inquiète pas. Où est-ce que tu crois qu'ils balancent les corps des esclaves quand ils meurent ? Lâcha-t-elle d'un ton acerbe.

\- Tu n'es pas sérieuse ? Lâcha-t-il en écarquillant les yeux.

\- Tu n'imaginais quand même pas qu'ils s'embêteraient à les enterrer ou à les incinérer ? Ça prend trop de temps et ça coûte trop cher, au fond ce ne sont que des déchets sans importance, pourquoi s'embêter à leur faire une sépulture…

\- Oh bordel, murmura-t-il, pris d'un haut-le-coeur.

L'atrocité des actes des Nobles le surprenait chaque jour un peu plus. Il avait tellement honte d'être du même sang qu'eux…

\- C'est là, annonça la jeune femme tandis qu'ils pénétraient dans la cuisine.

Ils se dirigèrent près des fours et la rousse ouvrit une trappe dans le mur à côté. Cette dernière dissimulait un tunnel en métal d'environ un mètre de diamètre, complètement opaque et dénué de lumière. On entendait au fond un grand bruit, comme une soufflerie. Sans doute un mécanisme d'air pressurisé pour évacuer les déchets en évitant leur accumulation dans les conduits. Ils allaient être secoués.

Sabo vit sa coéquipière hésiter. Elle était claustrophobe, se rappela-t-il brusquement. Il le serra dans ses bras pour la rassurer.

\- Passe devant. Ne t'en fais pas, lui murmura-t-il en lui embrassant le creux du cou, je serai juste derrière toi. Tout va bien se passer.

La rousse souffla un grand coup et s'assit à l'entrée du tunnel. Elle inspira lentement plusieurs longues bouffées d'air pour se calmer, avant de se laisser glisser. Une fois qu'elle eut disparu, le blond s'agrippa lui aussi au mur pour se placer dans le tunnel. Il gémit tandis que ses points de suture à l'épaule ployaient sous l'effort. Le souffle coupé, il attendit que la douleur s'atténue un peu avant de rejoindre la rouquine dans les ténèbres.

Pourvu que l'atterrissage ne soit pas trop violent, songea-t-il alors qu'il était propulsé au fond du tunnel par l'air sous pression.

* * *

Au bout de plusieurs minutes qui lui parurent une éternité, Sabo fut éjecté hors du tunnel avant de tomber dans une benne à ordures dans un bruit étouffé. Il se mordit le poing pour ne pas hurler de douleur, ce qui aurait pu les faire repérer. Heureusement qu'il y avait un tas de déchets pour amortir leur chute…

\- Rien de cassé ? Lui murmura Koala, qui avait atterri pas loin de lui.

\- La question devrait plutôt être "Est-ce que tu as encore une partie de ton corps qui n'est pas en miette ?", grommela le blond.

Il lui jeta un regard noir tandis qu'elle pouffait.

\- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de marrant.

\- Rien, ce n'est absolument pas drôle… Désolée, ce sont mes nerfs qui me lâchent. Courage, fit-elle en l'aidant à se relever. On a réussi à sortir, notre calvaire est bientôt terminé.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. 4h10.

\- On devrait se diriger vers la mer, déclara-t-elle. A mon avis c'est par là qu'ils vont arriver.

Le révolutionnaire était trop épuisé et fiévreux pour pouvoir réfléchir à cela. Il lui fit entièrement confiance, la laissant le guider comme un automate.

Ils mirent quasiment un quart d'heure avant d'arriver au niveau d'une petite plage où la décharge continuait de s'étaler. La pleine lune éclairait la mer calme d'une pâle lueur qui leur permit d'apercevoir une barque qui se dirigeait vers eux. Koala siffla et poussa un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'on lui répondit avec le bon signal.

\- ça y est Sabo, lui murmura-t-elle, ils sont là…

Le blond fit un pâle sourire avant de vaciller à nouveau.

\- Je vois trouble, Koko…

\- Tiens bon, on est presque sortis d'affaire !

Il grogna, s'appuyant un peu plus contre elle. Il était si fatigué…

Koala retint une exclamation de joie lorsqu'elle reconnut Hack parmi les trois personnes dans la barque.

\- Hack, tu t'en es sorti ! Fit-elle avec des larmes aux yeux.

\- Bien sûr, je m'en sors toujours ! Vous par contre, vous êtes dans un piteux état, affirma-t-il après les avoir observés.

\- Hack, c'est bon de te revoir… murmura Sabo.

Alors qu'il s'écroulait, l'homme-poisson se déplaça d'un saut vers eux et le retint.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé bon sang ? Demanda-t-il à Koala.

\- Il s'est pris quatre balles. Aucun organe vital n'est touché, mais je crois que ses blessures sont en train de s'infecter… marmonna-t-elle en regardant avec inquiétude son coéquipier blond, qui venait à nouveau de perdre connaissance.

\- Et où est Jack ? Il n'est pas revenu depuis qu'il est parti vous prévenir du changement de programme.

Elle baissa le regard.

\- Il… Il est mort. Il s'est fait attraper par les Marines pendant qu'il cherchait à se rapprocher de nous. Le vice-amiral Doberman l'a égorgé alors qu'il nous faisait passer un message codé pour nous faire comprendre vos intentions, expliqua-t-elle dans un sanglot.

Hack serra les poings de rage avant de se reprendre rapidement. Ils auraient tout le temps de pleurer la mort du jeune homme. Pour le moment il fallait qu'ils quittent au plus vite cet archipel maudit, avant que les Marines ne se rendent compte de l'évasion des deux révolutionnaires.

\- Monte, fit-il à la jeune femme alors qu'il portait Sabo sur son dos. Partons d'ici…

* * *

Avec la barque, les révolutionnaires ramèrent un petit moment avant d'atteindre leur bateau, un trois-mâts rapide dont toutes les lumières avaient été éteintes pour ne pas attirer l'attention. Dès que tout le monde fut à bord, le navire prit la direction de Baltigo et s'éloigna rapidement de l'Archipel Sabaody. Ils mettraient presqu'une semaine à rejoindre leur destination.

Sabo fut immédiatement amené à l'infirmerie pour être soigné en urgence. Koala de son côté se dirigea vers la salle de réunion du navire afin de faire par visio-escargoconférence un rapport de ce qui s'était passé de leur côté depuis le début de la mission. La jeune femme détailla soigneusement les évènements, en passant cependant sous silence ce qui s'était passé entre elle et son coéquipier dans la villa de Saint-Antonio. Cela ne regardait qu'eux deux et il ne valait mieux pas que cela se sache pour le moment.

Après qu'elle eut fini son récit, un silence pesant s'installa dans la pièce. Tous attendaient la réaction de leur chef, dont le visage était projeté sur le mur par le visio-escargophone.

\- Est-ce tout ? Finit par demander l'homme au tatouage facial d'une voix posée.

\- Oui, Dragon-sama, répondit Koala en baissant la tête.

\- Bien, merci. Tu peux retourner t'asseoir.

Elle obéit, cachant son étonnement. Elle s'était attendue à de sévères remontrances de la part de leur supérieur, mais il s'était contenté de l'écouter en gardant un visage impassible, posant de temps à autre des questions pour qu'elle donne des détails plus précis sur certains événements.

\- Hack, reprit Dragon, qu'en est-il de la situation au quartier général de Sabaody ?

\- Fort heureusement pour nous il y avait peu de monde au QG lorsque les soldats ont débarqué. Tous ont eu le temps de fuir par les souterrains avant d'être interpellés, et les archives ont été détruites. Les révolutionnaires encore sur Sabaody sont actuellement dispersés un peu partout dans l'archipel, en attendant de trouver un nouvel endroit pour réinstaller quartier général. Par ailleurs, nous avons identifié le révolutionnaire qui a donné à la Marine les renseignements qui ont été utilisés pour nous piéger dans la salle des enchères et investir le QG. Il est emprisonné dans les cales du navire, en attendant vos ordres.

\- Qu'il y reste jusqu'à votre arrivée à Baltigo. Nous arriverons peut-être à lui arracher quelques informations sur la Marine…

On toqua à la porte. Tout le monde tourna la tête vers le médecin qui venait d'entrer, un air grave sur le visage.

\- Dragon-sama, j'ai fini d'ausculter le commandant Sabo…

\- Comment va-t-il ? S'enquit le chef des révolutionnaires.

\- Il a fait un début de septicémie ainsi qu'une anémie à cause de la perte de sang trop importante occasionnée par ses blessures par balle. Après transfusion son état n'est plus critique mais reste tout de même préoccupant. Je suis étonné qu'il ait fait une surinfection si rapidement… Koala-kun m'a rapporté que les balles qu'elle a extraites de son corps étaient creuses, je soupçonne les Marines d'avoir utilisé un nouveau prototype d'arme biologique. Ils ont dû remplir ces balles de bactéries pathogènes, mais il aurait fallu que j'en récupère une pour pouvoir l'affirmer avec certitude.

La rousse se mordit la lèvre à l'entente de ces nouvelles et serra le poing. Une arme biologique… Jusqu'où irait la Marine pour éliminer les ennemis du Gouvernement Mondial ?

\- Pour le moment, reprit le médecin, le commandant est encore inconscient, mais j'ai bon espoir qu'il reprenne connaissance d'ici un jour ou deux. Je lui ai donné de puissants antibiotiques ainsi que des anti-douleurs et de quoi faire diminuer la fièvre. Il n'y a pas eu besoin de toucher aux points de suture, ils ont été fait correctement par Koala-kun. C'est une chance qu'elle ait gardé un bon souvenir de sa formation en secourisme, Sabo-sama n'aurait certainement pas survécu sans ses soins.

\- Merci pour toutes ces informations, Sigfried, acquiesça Dragon en se redressant sur son fauteuil. Je crois que tout a été dit et que nous pouvons lever cette réunion. Espérons que Sabo se remettra rapidement… Profitez du voyage pour vous reposer, vous en aurez besoin.

Tous se levèrent et quittèrent progressivement la salle après avoir salué leur supérieur.

\- Koala… Peux-tu rester encore un instant s'il-te-plait ? J'ai à te parler.

La jeune femme se crispa, la main sur la poignée de la porte. Elle fit demi-tour, se retrouvant seule face à l'image de son supérieur.

\- Oui, Dragon-sama ?

\- Tu as eu l'air surprise tout à l'heure, quand je t'ai demandé de t'asseoir après ton rapport, constata Dragon.

\- C'est que… je m'attendais à ce que vous soyez en colère parce que rien n'a fonctionné comme prévu.

\- Tu as raison, je suis très contrarié par les récents évènements. Avec la mort de Jack, l'état préoccupant de Sabo et le démantèlement du quartier général de Sabaody, on ne peut pas considérer que votre mission est un succès, bien que tous les marchands d'esclaves aient été tués. Mais … Koala, continua-t-il alors qu'elle baissait la tête avec un air fautif, ne va pas t'imaginer que tu es responsable de tout cela. Un traître a aidé la Marine à nous tendre un piège. C'est à cause de lui que Jack est mort. Et c'est à cause de son sens de l'honneur que ton idéaliste de coéquipier se retrouve dans cet état. Tu sais très bien que tu n'aurais pas pu empêcher tout cela… Alors estime-toi juste heureuse de t'en tirer à si bon compte, et utilise les forces qui te restent pour continuer à travailler efficacement. Nous allons tous avoir une surcharge de travail dans les prochains mois à venir.

\- Oui, Dragon-sama.

Il fit une courte pause.

\- Je sais que Sabo et toi vous étiez très proches de Jack et que sa mort vous affectera plus que vous ne voudrez le montrer, reprit-il finalement. Malheureusement, nous sommes déjà affaiblis par cette histoire de taupe, la Révolution a besoin plus que jamais d'un commandant en second en pleine possession de ses moyens quoi qu'il arrive. Donc s'il-te-plait, continue à veiller sur lui. Il aura besoin de ton soutien.

\- Je… Je le lui apporterai, Monsieur. Soyez sans crainte.

\- Bien. Tu peux disposer. N'oubliez pas de me contacter dès qu'il aura repris connaissance.

Une fois que Koala eut acquiescé, le visio-escargophone arrêta de projeter l'image et s'endormit. La révolutionnaire sortit de la pièce, un peu perturbée par son dernier échange. Finalement, Dragon était capable d'exprimer de l'inquiétude pour ses subordonnés, bien qu'il le cache sous son éternel masque d'impassibilité. Quel surprenant personnage…

* * *

Lorsque Sabo reprit connaissance, il fut rassuré de se sentir tanguer. Il se trouvait sur un navire. Le blond ouvrit les yeux et reconnut les murs blancs d'une infirmerie. Il tenta de se relever mais le simple fait de s'appuyer sur ses bras lui donna le vertige, alors il jugea préférable de rester tranquille pour le moment. Ses blessures le lançaient, mais moins qu'auparavant. Il jeta un coup d'œil à ses bandages, propres, et se passa une main sur le front. La fièvre avait baissé, c'était bon signe.

Le révolutionnaire sentit une forme bouger près de lui et reconnut Koala. Assise sur une chaise près du lit, elle avait posé la tête sur le matelas et s'y était assoupie, probablement épuisée. Depuis combien de temps le veillait-elle ainsi ? Songea-t-il en remettant doucement une de ses mèches oranges derrière son oreille. La jeune femme remua dans son sommeil en marmonnant des paroles incompréhensibles.

Il resta un petit moment à la regarder dormir, avant de se décider à lui presser l'épaule pour la réveiller. Elle sursauta, émergea difficilement et écarquilla les yeux en le voyant éveillé. Puis son visage s'illumina.

\- ça y est tu as enfin repris connaissance ! S'exclama-t-elle en lui sautant dans les bras.

\- Ouille, ouille, ouille, doucement, tu m'écrases ! Se plaignit-il tandis qu'elle le pressait fortement contre lui.

\- Oh c'est vrai, désolée… s'excusa-t-elle en se dégageant, le laissant un peu respirer. C'est merveilleux, il faut absolument que je prévienne les autres de ton réveil ! Ne bouge pas.

Il aurait voulu protester, la retenir, mais elle avait déjà disparu de l'infirmerie avant qu'il n'ait le temps de réagir. Et lui qui voulait parler un peu de ce qui s'était passé dans la villa du Dragon Céleste avec elle avant que l'infirmerie ne soit envahie de visiteurs… Ce serait pour plus tard.

La révolutionnaire revint bien vite avec Sigfried sur les talons.

\- Bonjour, Doc… fit le blond d'une voix fatiguée.

\- Et bien commandant, on peut dire que tu reviens de loin, soupira le médecin. Koala, tu veux bien aller prévenir Dragon-sama et les autres pendant que je l'ausculte ?

La jeune femme acquiesça et les laissa seuls.

Le reste de la journée passa très vite aux yeux du blond alité. Entre les séries d'examens qu'il avait dû passer pour vérifier que tout allait bien, la visite des autres révolutionnaires, l'appel de Dragon et les nombreux rapports oraux des récents évènements, il n'avait pas eu le temps de souffler, et encore moins de revoir une certaine karatéka. Epuisé, il se laissa retomber sur ses oreillers avec un soupir. Au moins, il pouvait tenir assis à présent, même s'il était encore un peu faiblard. Il ne supportait pas d'être en position de faiblesse devant les autres et espérait qu'il pourrait très vite se lever et reprendre son travail normalement.

Le bruit d'une porte s'ouvrant discrètement lui fit tendre l'oreille. Il sourit en voyant sa coéquipière s'installer à nouveau à côté de lui.

\- Désolée, je n'ai pas eu le temps de repasser plus tôt…

\- Ne t'en fais pas.

Un court silence s'installa entre eux, tandis qu'il se redressait pour être à sa hauteur. Koala avait l'air nerveuse.

\- Est-ce que… tu te souviens de ce qui s'est passé dans la villa ? Finit-elle par demander.

\- Bien sûr, comment l'oublier ?

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu penses de tout ça ?

Il la regarda se triturer les doigts nerveusement.

\- Ce que j'en pense ? Fit-il en penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté, intrigué.

\- Oui. Je veux dire, ce n'est pas comme si on vivait une vie tranquille et que cette relation était sans danger ou ne pourrait pas poser de problèmes vu notre position dans l'organisation. Dans le feu de l'action, on s'est un peu laissé emporter, mais… Je me suis dit que maintenant qu'on était hors de danger et que tu avais eu le temps de réfléchir à tout ça, peut-être que… que ça ne te paraissait plus une si bonne idée que ça et…

Il posa son index sur ses lèvres pour la faire taire, avant de l'inciter à s'asseoir sur le lit.

\- C'est vraiment effrayant de te voir douter, Koala. Toi qui est toujours si incisive et sûre de toi…

Il l'embrassa doucement, lui faisant écarquiller les yeux.

\- Je suis parfaitement au courant de ce qu'on risque si on s'engage dans cette voie-là toi et moi, continua-t-il. C'est même parce que je connais trop bien le danger que j'ai mis autant de temps à me décider. Mais maintenant que j'ai eu un aperçu de ce que ça pourrait être une relation avec toi, je n'ai pas envie de laisser passer l'occasion de la vivre. Alors, si tu veux bien de moi… tu me rendrais vraiment heureux en nous laissant tenter le coup.

Elle resta stoïque pendant tout le temps qu'il parla, avant de se détendre et de lui faire un grand sourire.

\- J'ai eu peur que tu te dégonfles, souffla-t-elle en capturant ses lèvres.

\- Moi, me défiler devant une situation hautement dangereuse et complètement irrationnelle ? Sourit-il en l'étreignant. Je croyais que tu passais ton temps à m'engueuler parce que j'étais trop imprudent, au contraire, toujours à plonger la tête la première dans les situations inextricables…

\- Là, pour sûr, on est en train de se créer des ennuis pas possibles tous les deux. Mais je suis prête à approuver ton plan foireux, pour une fois, termina-t-elle avant de repartir à l'assaut de ses lèvres.

Tandis qu'ils s'étreignaient, inaugurant le début d'une relation pleine de promesses, un certain homme-poisson referma discrètement la porte de l'infirmerie. Il voulait discuter un peu avec Sabo, mais l'avait trouvé en très bonne compagnie… Alors il avait préféré laisser les deux amoureux tranquilles pour ce soir. Hack sourit tandis qu'il disparaissait dans le couloir. Il était heureux pour ses deux coéquipiers. Ce ne serait pas facile tous les jours pour eux, d'autant plus que cette relation ne serait absolument pas apprécié des têtes pensantes de la Révolution et devrait donc rester inconnue de tous… Mais leur secret serait bien gardé.

* * *

_Et voilà, c'est la fin... J'espère que cela vous a plu :)_

_Merci à tous ceux qui ont lu cette fiction, qui l'ont suivie ou mise en favoris, ainsi qu'à ceux qui ont pris le temps de laisser des reviews pour donner leur avis. Je suis contente d'avoir pu échanger avec vous :) Moi, ça m'a permis de m'évader un petit peu pendant mes révisions et j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire (très bon timing, je finis la veille de mes écrits !)_

_Comme je l'ai dit à certains, je compte réécrire un jour sur les révolutionnaires, depuis le moment où Sabo les a rejoints quand il était petit. Ce projet ne verra pas le jour tout de suite, il faut encore que je finisse mes fictions longues en cours. Mais un jour, vous verrez de nouveau ma plume s'exciter sur ces personnages secondaires que j'apprécie beaucoup._

_Merci encore à vous, chers lecteurs/lectrices, et à bientôt !_

_minimilie_


End file.
